Nobles Caballeros
by Gaiasole
Summary: Cuando Terry recibe una propiedad en el colorido y desértico Texas se encuentra con que su vida corre peligro y los fantasmas del pasado siguen caminando junto a él, fantasmas que tienen un asombroso parecido a su novia del Colegio San Pablo.
1. Prólogo

Tres sombras eran cortadas por el ultimo rayo de sol de ese día, el polvo de Texas se alzaba al compás del viento pero los tres vaqueros ignoraban los elementos, apenas prestando atención al movimiento del ganado tan conocido y rutinario para ellos.

—¿Te has enterado? El viejo Baker después de todo si tenia herederos, es posible que esta vez su familia si quiera vender, ¿No crees A.B?

—Estoy seguro que el viejo se las ingenio para que no se vendiera, ya sabes que amaba ese rancho –contesto A.B acariciando el lomo de su caballo alazán que inclino sus orejas en aprobación a la caricia.

El vaquero miro a su jefe con cierta aprensión, esperaba que con la información que le daba el se animara a contar algo más, pero como casi siempre el otro jinete guardo silencio. La imagen del rancho de la estrella se formo en la mente de A.B, tal vez, si las posibilidades jugaban a su favor el podría comprarlo de una vez por todas.

\ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \

NOBLES CABALLEROS

PROLOGO

\ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \

POR: GAIASOLE

\ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \ ò \

_Nueva York, 1920_.

—¿Mi tío? –Terry miro al abogado con un poco de reparo—. Solo vi a ese hombre tres veces en mi vida, ¿Dice usted que me dejo una herencia?

—Una herencia es decir poco, le dejo todo su patrimonio. Siempre que cumpla con determinadas clausulas.

—¿Clausulas dice? –Terry sonrió burlonamente—. Mi padre solía llamarlas ordenes, es usted más diplomático, claro que es abogado.

El hombre miro un poco ofendido a Terry, lo cierto es que conocía al joven por los artículos de teatro que había encontrado cuando empezó a buscar al sobrino de John Baker, hermano de Eleanor, la bella rubia que alguna vez había vivido en Texas, lugar de donde provenía el abogado y amigo del finado John. El actor parecía un rebelde sin oficio ni beneficio, de no haberlo investigado se habría indignado de saber que su amigo le había heredado todo a un bueno para nada.

—Son clausulas señor Grandchester, usted no esta obligado a cumplirlas. De hecho, si usted se niega a recibir la herencia todo pasara a…

—Alguien más –le corto Terry—. ¿Por qué no me dice que herede y terminamos con esta junta?

El abogado se acomodo mejor en el escritorio y observo al castaño sentado frente él.

—Bueno entonces será mejor comenzar –dijo el viejo abogado acomodándose sus gafas para luego leer el testamento que el mismo había redactado—. Iré al grano tal como usted desea, es usted el heredero del rancho la estrella valorado en dos millones de dólares, debe permanecer al menos un mes en el rancho, me refiero a vivir en él claro esta, al cabo de ese mes se leerá la segunda aparte del testamento. Durante ese tiempo deberá convivir con los empleados del rancho, usted no tendrá derecho a correrlos del lugar, solo se pueden ir por decisión propia, usted no podrá vender el rancho hasta al menos dentro de dos años, además…

—Acepto –Terry interrumpió el discurso del abogado—. ¿Dónde esta el lugar y cuando me puedo mudar?

—Está en Taylor, Texas es un lugar que usted encontrará muy… bueno como decirlo, usted debe saber que su tío no era muy sociable, de hecho su rancho es uno de los más lejanos al pueblo.

—Me viene bien, ¿Usted cuando viajará de regreso a ese lugar?

—Hoy mismo pero…

—Consígame un boleto a mi también, me voy con usted señor abogado –se mofo Terry viendo la sorpresa del abogado, cambiar de Nueva York a Texas le sentaba como anillo al dedo.

Durante casi tres años después de haber pasado por el alcoholismo, el desempleo, una fuerte depresión y una ruina económica que casi lo deja en la calle, de nuevo, Terry se había dado cuenta que no podía permitirse caer de nuevo en viejos hábitos. Gracias a determinadas personas había conseguido volver al teatro, durante el periodo de la guerra nadie parecía tener ánimos de asistir con frecuencia a los teatros, pero una vez terminado en antigua esplendor había regresado con más fuerza, nadie se entero de que durante el periodo de pausa en su carrera el había estado a punto de tocar fondo.

Candy. Ella había sido el inicio de una cadena que lo había dejado amargado y herido, la había dejado marchar por el bien de Susana, pero cuando regreso con Susy solo pudo herirla una y otra vez, ella misma también se encargo de intentar aprisionarlo con métodos tan parecidos a los des su padre o los de su madre que el había reaccionado como siempre que le forzaban a una situación que no quería, Susana por primera vez conoció al Terry que podía herir, al que no se detenía ante las educadas maneras de la sociedad, cuando por fin ella se dio cuenta que no podría retenerlo a él ya había dejado de importarle todo.

Se había trazado una meta, se había enfocado y desde entonces el mundo externo al teatro le parecía un espejismo donde el habitaba pero que igualmente era irreal, el teatro había sido todo, había interpretado los grandes clásicos de Shakespeare hasta nuevas adaptaciones de obras de Homero o Virgilio, actualmente no había actor más reconocido o más aclamado que él. La vida le iba bien, hasta que una mujer empezó a rondarlo igual que el gato a la leche. Era momento de largarse, bien fuera a Taylor o a cualquier lugar lejos de la mano de dios y más de la mujer.

—¡Señor Grandchester por aquí!

Terry escucho al abogado y se dirigió a él, el maldito no tendría que haber gritado tan fuerte, a final de cuentas aún estaban en la estación y la gente lo reconocería a pesar de que se había cubierto la cara como había pedido, una mujer ya lo miraba insistentemente por lo que mejor se apresuro a alcanzar al abogado y meterse directamente a su vagón.

—Puede llamarme solo Terry, le ruego que no me llame por el apellido.

—Cómo guste –dijo el abogado acomodando sus maletas y viendo que Terry apenas llevaba una pequeña maleta igual que él—. ¿Piensa sobrevivir con tan poco todo un mes?

—No lo sé realmente, nunca he vivido en Texas.

—Taylor, acostumbrase a que vivirá en Taylor señor… Terry. Le advierto que es un lugar muy pequeño, casi todos son vaqueros y nadie aprecia mucho a los extranjeros.

En general en ningún lugar nadie aceptaba mucho a los extranjeros, pensaba Terry que siempre había sido uno, en su certificado aparecía que había nacido en Inglaterra pero lo cierto es que no estaba del todo convencido, aunque claro, no se iba a detener a explicarle al abogado lo poco que confiaba en su madre y mucho menos en su ilustrísimo padre.

—Este rancho, ¿De que va?

—Bueno –el abogado se tomo su tiempo en responder—. Se llama rancho la estrella, durante años fue el rancho de mayor crianza de caballos de raza en todo el Estado, pero cuando tu tía murió tu tío permitió que pasara lo mismo con el lugar, nunca tuvieron hijos así que tu tío se volvió un ermitaño, no tenía mucha necesidad de salir puesto que la casa desde que tengo memoria a sido llevada por la señora Petra Semiónov Vólkov de Ivanov.

—¿Debo llamarla de esa forma? –Terry enarco una ceja y por primera vez se dio cuenta que el abogado se estaba burlando de él—. ¿Hay algo que no me esta contando?

—Hay tanto señor Grandchester –pensó el abogado con una sonrisa arrugándole el rostro.

ò \ ò

A.B permitió que terminaran de cargar el _pienso_ a la carreta, originalmente debería haber sido su capataz quien fuera el pueblo a recoger el alimento pero el inútil se las había arreglado para torcerse el tobillo y el resto de los vaqueros estaban trabajando en otra cosa, originalmente el había pensado en trabajar en los libros del rancho, en lugar de eso ahora estaba siendo objeto de las miradas féminas del lugar.

Metro ochenta de vaquero enfundado en jeans, botas texanas, camisa a cuadros, y sombrero Stetson, pero lo más importante para todas esas mujeres es que era el dueño del rancho más grande en el lugar, era rico y apuesto, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que siempre guardaban una amarga tristeza.

—Eso es todo jefe, ¿Vendrá usted por el próximo cargamento?

—No lo creo –respondió A.B mientras con una mueca veía como algunas mujeres se habían cansado de esperar e iban directamente a hablarle. No había forma de escaparse. Justo cuando pensaba en la forma de cómo arreglarse con la madre una señorita altamente casadera alguien más lo llamaba, cuando se dio cuenta el abogado del pueblo, Tom Hope estaba junto a él.

—¡No sabe el gusto que me da verlo A.B! –el pequeño y viejo abogado se secaba la cabeza con un pañuelo era el único hombre que nunca había visto usar sombrero en ese lugar—. Tengo que pedirle un favor.

—Hare lo que pueda –contesto A.B pensando que él le debía más favores al viejo abogado de los que le convenía—. ¿De que se trata señor Hope?

—¿Ve usted a ese hombre de ahí? –Hope señalo hacia un desaliñado Terry Grandchester que maldecía a los mil infiernos por el calor que sentía—. Es el nuevo dueño del rancho de Baker.

A.B prestó entonces más atención al otro hombre que permanecía casi escondido en la sombra, era posible que ese hombre le vendiera por fin las tierras que quería. Cuando por fin salió a la sombra se dio cuenta que era absolutamente citadino y que no estaba de muy buen humor.

—¿Entonces? –pregunto Terry cuando estuvo junto al vaquero y al abogado.

—¡A.B ha aceptado llevarlo! Le prometo que en cuanto me desocupe del asunto iré a visitarle Terry –el estaba tan feliz con su logro que tardo en recordar sus modales—. Perdonen mis modales, señor Grandchester permítame presentarle a A.B, es el dueño de Rancho Grande, t también su vecino más cercano.

Ambos estrecharon manos, Terry entrecerró los ojos cuando el rubio apretó con fuerza.

—¿A.B solo así? Debe usted decirme su nombre completo.

—Si debo –dijo el rubio—. Pero no siento necesidad de hacerlo, ¿Está listo para irse o no?

Terry no dejo de notar como su pregunta había incomodado tanto al rubio como al abogado, aunque el primero había tenido más tacto de disimularlo. A.B en cambio pensaba que el familiar de Baker sería un difícil contrincante a la hora de comprar el rancho, era la primera persona en años que le preguntaba por su nombre completo, pero decirle que A.B era la abreviatura de Anthony Brower no entraba en sus planes.

\ \ \ \ \ \

—Por todos los infiernos, ¿Siempre hace tanto calor? ¿No podría haber usted venido en carro? –preguntó Terry a su odioso compañero de viaje que estaba fresco como lechuga.

—No uso el auto cuando se trata de recoger alimento y de hacerlo no lo habría traído para recoger a un hombre delicado.

—Un hombre delicado –Terry pensaba que como siguieran hablando el le dejaría en claro lo delicado que era usando los puños. Tenía meses sin pelear pero ese vaquero ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

—¿Ah pensado en vender La Estrella? -preguntó A.B aflojando un poco las riendas.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿Cómo voy a pensar en vender algo que no he visto nunca? Además si es un rancho de caballos tal como dijo Hope es posible que me quede.

—¿No le hablo del estado de rancho? Espero que no espere usted encontrar grandes caballerizas llenas de puros sangre, el lugar esta prácticamente desértico. No creo que encuentre los animales que espera.

—Llegamos –anunció A.B deteniendo la carreta—. Mire si incluso tiene un comité de bienvenida.

Terry no esperaba encontrar nada bueno pero ya le estaba fastidiando la insistencia del rubio, cuando le dijo que habían llegado casi suspiro de alivio hasta que vio el comité de bienvenido. Dos profundos pozos negros lo miraban, erguido en sus patas y con el pico cerrado un pato permanecía parado en la entrada del lugar.

—¿Qué significa ese pato? –pregunto el actor.

—Qué yo sepa ese es Bonifaz, su pato, si quiere ver su nueva casa tendrá que caminar un medio kilómetro en línea recta desde aquí. El pato lo llevara, por si no entendió la instrucción.

—Si espera que le agradezca el viaje puede esperar sentado –manifestó Terry bajándose de la carreta, no había tenido tiempo de bajar ambos pies cuando Bonifaz ya estaba frente a él examinándolo—. Como me sigas mirando te hare un _foie gras_.

El pato ignoro el comentario y siguió al Terry cuando este empezó a caminar, el actor ni si quiera se giro a ver cuando la carreta siguió el camino, tampoco intentaba prestar atención al bamboleo del estúpido pato. Cansado como estaba no se emociono mucho cuando por fin vio el famoso rancho o la parte de él que era visible, cansado y sudoroso tardo en darse cuenta que alguien gritaba.

—¡Bonifaz! –gritaba alguien.

El pato pareció reaccionar y salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz, Terry ni si quiera pensó en seguirlo, había reconocido el tono de voz de la mujer, se quedo estático incluso al ver al pato regresar y detrás de él iba siguiéndole la mujer que todavía le robaba el aliento.

—¿Terry? –Candy se detuvo al verlo, ese no era un extranjero ese era su Terry. Su amor. Su vida.

\ ò _Continuará…_ ò \

Próximo Capitulo: **5 Abril 2013**


	2. Placer y Castigo

El anuncio de John Baker había llamado la atención de Candy años atrás, el hombre solicitaba una enfermera dispuesta vivir bajo el sofocante calor de Taylor, para ese momento la rubia había alcanzado la más completa desesperación, llevaba tiempo sin trabajar y como siempre el apellido Ardley en lugar de beneficiarla parecía ser un obstáculo tan grande como una muralla.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto el señor Baker la primera vez que la entrevisto—. Es usted muy joven, no creo que de verdad quiera trabajar de forma aislada para un viejo enfermo como yo.

—Sería un placer señor Baker, siempre me ha gustado vivir al aire libre. Yo crecí en un orfanato y siempre se nos permitió ser libres, de hecho, uno de los niños con los que vivía fue adoptado por un ranchero y desde entonces ha sido feliz.

—¿Y usted ha sido feliz muchacha?

Candy asintió sin darse cuenta que su mirada la traicionaba, había perdido la felicidad bajo la nieve de Nueva York, el día que tuvo que decir adiós a un sueño que había iniciado en Inglaterra.

—Esta contratada, prepare sus maletas.

John Baker hasta el día de su muerte no se había arrepentido de contratarla, la rubia era feliz, a pesar de la soledad del rancho o el mal carácter de su cocinera rusa, incluso al pato le había caído bien y eso que ese maldito animal casi no quería a nadie.

El hombre a veces pensaba en su hermana, tan distinta a Candy, Eleanor siempre había preferido una vida más bohemia, su hijo parecía haber seguido sus pasos o al menos eso creyó John hasta que lo hizo investigar, cuando supo la vida que había estado llevando su casi desconocido sobrino él señor Baker tomo una decisión.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

CAP I: _PLACER Y CASTIGO_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: **GAIASOLE**

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Taylor, Texas._

Terry había enmudecido, casi creyó que de nuevo se estaba volviendo loco o que el maldito calor ya había entorpecido su siempre sagaz mente, la mujer frente a él llevaba el cabello rubio trenzado, usaba botas y vaqueros, la blusa blanca resaltaba su bronceado y sus ojos verdes, esa mujer se parecía mucho a su novia del colegio San Pablo, con la diferencia remarcable de que era una mujer, no la niña que el había visto saltar desde su balcón hasta un árbol. Pero esos ojos.

—¿Terry?

Al escucharla fue como si la pólvora hubiera sido encendida. Era su Candy. La rubia no se percato del reparo de él cuando ella se aproximo y se lanzo a sus brazos igual que antaño, el apenas si fue capaz de sostenerla, dejo caer la maleta y toma su cintura hasta sentirla pegada a él, no tuvo tiempo suficiente de disfrutarlo cuando ella se separo.

—Tu agotado y yo haciéndote perder el tiempo, ven entremos a la casa.

El permitió que le tomara de la mano y lo llevara dentro de la casa, nada más al entrar se fijo en un espejo y casi se fue de espaldas al ver al extraño en el espejo, no se había dado cuenta lo idiota que lucia hasta que se vio a si mismo, estaba lleno de polvo, su ropa estaba completamente arrugada y se sentía igual que a los dieciséis años, ahora si que se sentía como extranjero.

—Terry, ¿Piensas observarte el resto del día?

Candy rio y eso lo hizo seguirla tal como esperaba, lo llevo hasta una cocina y lo primero que hizo fue servirle un vaso con agua, el recibió el liquido con agradecimiento, se imagino a si mismo en un desierto donde Candy era el oasis que el esperaba encontrar.

—Debes estar cansado, te preparamos un cuarto, no sabíamos si ya habías comido pero si quieres ahora mismo te cocino algo, ¿Quieres algo ligero tal vez un bocadillo?

El castaño dejo el vaso donde pudo y se fue a sentar en un banco que estaba junto a la barra de la cocina, inclino la cabeza y se cubrió el rostro con las mano, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Se tenso al sentir un par de manos más pequeñas que retiraban la suyas de su rostro.

—Estoy soñando –dijo Terry al sentir las manos de Candy estrechando su rostro.

—Estás distinto, pareces más maduro.

Pero no lo soy. Pensó el castaño, seguía pensando en ella igual que de adolescente, ella era su placer y su castigo uno que infantilmente creyó superado, ¿Entonces porque temblaba al sentir las manos femeninas en su rostro?

—Candy, ¿Qué haces aquí, porque estas aquí?

La rubia sonrió. Por fin el empezaba a reaccionar.

✩ « ✩

—Anthony.

El rubio tardo en reaccionar, ya casi no reaccionaba a ese nombre, desde que llegó a Texas todos lo llamaban A.B una precaución necesaria dadas sus condiciones.

—¿Qué? –preguntó en dirección a su padre que era el único que lo llamaba por ese nombre.

—Me dijeron que fuiste al pueblo y conociste a nuestro nuevo vecino, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Un pedante –dijo Anthony recordando al citadino.

—¿Eso es todo? Te recuerdo que ese hombre significa hacer crecer el rancho. Algo que tu debiste lograr años atrás pero que no pudiste.

—No soy buen ranchero, tal vez porque nunca quise serlo –dijo enojado—. Fue por tu causa padre que yo cambia las rosas por ganado y polvo, ¿Ya no recuerdas quién me obligo a la farsa de una muerte?

El señor Brower retrocedió, a veces se olvidaba que su hijo ya no era tan dulce como cuando niño, pero claro, el cambio lo había provocado el mismo. Nunca había sido un buen padre, durante años se había negado a ver al hijo que le recordaba la perdida de su querida esposa. Anthony siempre había sido de un corazón tierno, pero en Texas se había curtido hasta ser un vaquero.

—El citadino me hizo enojar –dijo Anthony obligándose a no decir el siento que le pulsaba por salir de la lengua—. Hasta donde tengo entendido no puede vender, el viejo Baker lo redacto en su testamento, tendrás que seguir esperando para comprar ese lugar.

—Si habrá que esperar –el hombre mayor miro con tristeza a su hijo que estaba recargado sobre el escritorio escribiendo las cuentas del rancho, uno de los más prósperos del país, la casa principal era preciosa, igual que el paisaje que la rodeaba pero eso no había hecho feliz a su hijo, no lo había visto sonreír durante años.

✩ « ✩

Se había quedado dormido. Candy miro a detalle el aristocrático rostro que ahora descansaba sobre el sillón, ella lo había casi obligado a comer algo y luego lo invito a sentarse en la sala para que tomaran algo y hablaran, pero cuando regreso el ya había caído en un sueño profundo, la rubia fue por una manta y luego regreso para taparlo, aunque realmente no era necesario con el calor que hacía, era solo un gesto que quería hacer.

Terry. Sonrió al verlo descansar, había llegado muy tenso, y también muy cambiado ahora estaba más alto, seguía siendo esbelto pero con una figura más masculina, suspiro al sentir su cuerpo temblar, ¿Qué pensaría él cuando se diera cuenta de todo? La rubia temía por su respuesta, él nunca había sido dócil y una vez que se diera cuenta de cómo John lo manejaba desde la tumba estaría echando chispas. Un mes y ella le diría lo cómplice que fue en todo el asunto, solamente uno para domar la energía del actor.

—Perdóname –le murmuro mientras se sentaba frente a él, con cierta nostalgia acaricio un mechón del cabello castaño.

Candy se irguió derecha cuando vio al casi fantasmal figura de una mujer parada frente a ellos, la mujer de caballos grises era la cocinera de John y también su ama de llaves desde hacia años, Petra Semiónov Vólkov de Ivanov estudio la imagen de la enfermera y luego al hombre que dormitaba junto a ella.

—¿Este es el sobrino?

—Si –dijo Candy levantándose y acercándose a la mujer—. Vamos a la cocina para hablar mejor.

—Yo solo cocino –dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros mientras se marchaba en dirección opuesta a la cocina. La rubia nunca había entendido la actitud de la mujer, ni si quiera estaba segura de caerle bien o mal, la mujer era igual de sencilla que una esfinge.

La enfermera se sentó de nuevo cerca de Terry y se dedico a estudiarlo durante un rato. Podría ser que el no lo supiera, pero esta vez iba a pelear por él hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Mientras más lo miraba más recordaba sus conversaciones con el señor Baker.

_Años atrás…_

—¿Por qué vive tan aislado señor Baker? –se animo a preguntar Candy una tarde.

—Desde que mi mujer murió dejo de impórtame todo –admitió el hombre mientras tomaba las pastillas que Candy le ofrecía—. ¿Pero tu? Eres muy joven Candy y aun así eras más madura que muchos viejos chivos que conozco.

—Digamos que desde niña tuve que arreglármelas. Además yo también perdí a las personas que amaba, primero Anthony y luego… bueno ahora ya no importa.

—¿Y luego quien Candy? Si aun te cuesta mencionar su nombre es que no le has olvidado.

—Terry Grandchester –dijo ella sin ver la turbación de su paciente—. ¿Quiere escuchar la historia que empezó en un barco John?

Él tío asintió y hasta el atardecer escucho la forma apasionado en que Candy hablaba de su propio sobrino, en ese momento el no le aclaro que él conocía a Terry y que incluso había estado en el momento de su nacimiento, cuando el imbécil duque inglés se desatendió de su hermano. Durante días John pensó el asunto seriamente, no tenía hijos, el rancho pasaría a nadie cuando el muriera a menos que el muchacho, su sobrino, encontrara un aliciente para quedarse.

Ese misma semana Jhon mando a investigar a Terry y todos sus allegados, fue un trabajo de casi un año que llevo al investigador que había contratado a entregarle una buena cantidad de documentos e información que animo al viejo Baker. No había tenido hijos pero el chico de Eleanor era la perfecta solución.

—Candy –dijo un día mucho después de haber escuchado el relato de su enfermera—. Tengo algo que contarte y también necesito de tu ayuda pues no podre hacer mucho cuando este muerto.

Ella enarco una ceja pero con su buen humor habitual se sentó a escuchar al hombre.

—¿Qué esta usted tramando señor Baker?

Una lagrima escurrio por la mejilla de Candy y la coloco de nuevo en el presente, se paso la mano por la mejilla y entonces alzo la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Terry, ¿Cuánto llevaba despierto?

—¿Por qué lloras pecosa?

Por ti. Por mi. Por lo que no espera penso ella.

✩ « ✩

Otra vez estaba en el maldito pueblo. Anthony no pudo disimular una mueca, apenas habían pasado tres días desde la ultima vez que tuvo que ir, y la ultima vez había tenido que llevar a un pasajero indeseable, que para colmo era su nuevo vecino.

El vaquero rubio miraba a su alrededor temiendo que de un momento a otro una buena mujer se acercara a hacerle conversación y que después de incesante charla se ofreciera a invitarlo a una cena, comida, almuerzo o cosa que se le ocurriera para presentarle a una dama que le iría como guante a un hombre soltero como él. Por eso estaba medio escondido tras un poste mientras miraba el ir y venir de las personas.

—¡Pero Terry debes comprender que…!

—¡Me niego! –manifestó el castaño en tono enérgico.

Las voces iban subiendo de tono lo que hizo que llamará la atención del vaquero, hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa al ver a su vecino discutir con una mujer que ocultaba el rostro lo mismo que su cabello bajo un sombrero.

—Yo no uso sombreros, no me gustan –decía el castaño al salir de la tienda.

—¡Pues te acostumbraras a usarlo!

La mujer se quito el que ella usaba y una cascada rubia callo por toda la espalda, A. B siguió hipnotizado sus movimientos, las estilizadas piernas se estiraban en un intento de ponerle el sombrero al hombre con el que estaba, su vecino reía abiertamente mientras la mujer hacia vanos intentos por ponerle el artilugio.

—Sigues siendo una enana –reía Terry mientras a provechaba el momento para tomarla por la cintura y girarla hasta tenerla bien abrazada—. Te soltare solo si te rindes.

Anthony no escucho la respuesta que ella daba, mientras más miraba los rasgos su corazón estallaba. No era una niña. Ya ni si quiera era la rosa que le había provocado cuidar desde el mismo instante en que la vio por primera vez. El sonido de la gaita estaba extinto. Y aun así ella seguía teniendo la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo. Candy. Su dulce, dulce blanca, estaba ahí y el solo necesitaba estirar su mano para alcanzarla y hacerla regresar a él.

_Continuará…_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

¿Y bien? ¿Quién gana rubio o castaño? :D

**Review - Reply**

Gracias por comentar :D

_lupita1797: Espero que disfrutes el capitulo :D_

_luna: Jaja Terry tendra un giro interesante :)_

_Flor: :D sep, en un rancho. Jaja._

_Iris: Si, no podia ser otra que la pecosa._

_Jari: No esta casada jaja ¡vas muy rápido!  
_

**_Próximo Capitulo_**

_12 abril 2013_


	3. Ghosts

¡Tres años! Casi tres años cerca de él, solo habría tenido que dirigir más sus miras al rancho de Baker y habría visto a Candy, Anthony estaba tan emocionado después de haberla visto que ni si quiera noto como sus vaqueros miraban a su siempre taciturno jefe con curiosidad, parecía que algo o alguien le había dado duro.

—¿Esta bien jefe? –preguntó Jay que era prácticamente el mejor amigo de A.B desde que había llegado al rancho, herido y casi moribundo, un muchacho flaco, rubio y muy blanco que ahora era un hombre, aún rubio pero ya sin el brillo de los ojos azules y con la piel más bronceada y el cuerpo de un hombre que trabajaba del alba hasta el anochecer.

—Jay, ¿Tú conocías a la enfermera de John? ¿Sabes como llego aquí?

—¿La enfermera? Pensé que no te interesaba, una vez intente hablarte de ella y me dejaste claro que dejara el tema, ¿Por qué el interés ahora?

—Hoy la vi –dijo Anthony con un tono de angustia que hizo a Jay enarcar las cejas—. Si lo hubiera sabido… si el trabajo, con los mil demonios, ¡Tú debiste decirme!

—Vaya la viste y te gusto –dijo Jay agrandando los ojos—. Pues ve a verla, cielos A.B es tu vecina, ¡Ve por ella y hazla tu mujer! No se a que esperas.

Anthony sentía el impulso de hacer lo que decía su amigo, hacer girar a su caballo y salir directo a por ello. Pero tenia miedo, de hecho, estaba tan aterrado que no le sorprendió ver que se había hecho sangre en las manos al apretar con fuerza la brida.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

CAP II:GHOSTS

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: **GAIASOLE**

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Candy hablaba y Terry la miraba con tal fijeza que parecía seguir cada una de sus palabras, cuando en realidad lo único que podía ver eran sus labios rosados moviéndose con velocidad, las características pecas en su rostro, siempre había querido contar cada una de ellas, y por encima de esa naricilla detallar los ojos verdes que tenia había memorizado en su mente, ¿Cómo podría ninguna mujer competir con ella? Si a los dieciséis era preciosa, ahora con más años la fruta había madurado y estaba lista para ser probada.

—¿Entonces que piensas Terry?

—¿Ah? –el castaño miro a su alrededor y se percato que estaban desayunando, como venían haciendo desde hace cuatro días cuando el había llegado a ese rancho—. No he escuchado nada de lo que dijiste.

Candy torció la mirada haciendo reír a Terry. La rubia suspiró, si al final de la semana no conseguía que Terry dijera un acepto nada habría tenido sentido. Con vergüenza pensó que ella misma a veces dejaba de escucharlo y se dedicaba a contemplarlo igual que si el estuviera en medio de un escenario.

—Te hablaba sobre el rancho –dijo por fin ella.

—¿Qué pasa con el sitio? –Terry hizo una mueca—. Es cierto que no esperaba gran cosa cuando llegue pero el colmo es que no hubiera nada, es un rancho de caballos sin caballos y peor aun sin dinero, no puedo venderlo pero lo que si es que tengo que mantener a esa rusa salida del infierno, a un capataz que hasta ahora no he visto y a ese estúpido pato… por no hablar del pobre burro.

—Y a mi, también has gastado dinero en mi –Candy lo vio sonrojarse—. ¿Crees que el rancho no vale la pena verdad?

—¿Tú si lo crees? –Terry hizo una mueca de desprecio—. No me importa gastar dinero en ti, pero en todos los demás… además sabes que no puedo correrlos de la casa.

—Yo… —Candy pareció tener una idea que de repente le ilumino el rostro—. ¡Aún no has visto todo lo que tiene este lugar! Por eso crees que no vale la pena, salgamos hoy de paseo Terry para que lo conozcas y entiendas, ¡Vamos, termina de desayunar y salgamos!

El castaño casi sintió miedo, el ya conocía las causas que Candy perseguía y todas ellas eran un su mayoría una locura, en el colegio siempre conseguía arrastrarlo a una causa perdida y esta vez, no sería diferente, desde luego, la complacería visitando un rancho que hasta entonces no lo tenía impresionado.

Salieron hacer el recorrido con Candy como guía, ella parecía haberse ya acostumbrado al calor de Taylor y sobre todo a la vestimenta, los últimos días solo la había visto usando faldas vaqueras, botas, camiseta, sombrero y alguna vez un chaleco.

Ella hablaba del rancho como si en verdad fuera apasionante, había seis establos. Todos ellos vacíos, un edificios de almacenamiento, varios cercos de prueba, dos pozos y hasta un molino de viento, la rubia parecía más ranchera que enfermera en ese momento, no pensó que llegara a convencerlo de nada, hasta que se dio cuenta que hacía rato estaban caminando y el no se había quejado del sofocante calor, ella estaba exultante, él empezaba a pensar en las ventajas de los sombreros, aunque solo de imaginarse usando uno de ellos algo se rebelaba en él. Tal vez su padre tuvo razón la ocasión que le dijo que era más Ingles de lo que el mismo pensaba.

—¡Estamos cerca Terry!

Él la miro interrogante hasta que percibió un sonido, ligero, lento e incluso un poco decadente, con sorpresa miro el lago que se extendía frente a ellos, era difícil pensar en un lugar así estando bajo semejante calor, verlo era hasta difícil de creer, el lugar era precioso, ahora entendía la alegría de Candy, ella había esperado sorprenderlo y ciertamente lo había logrado. Había guardado lo mejor para el final. Ese pequeño milagro en medio de la naturaleza, que ella estuviera ahí junto a él ya era de por si milagroso.

—¿Sigues diciendo que no vale la pena?

Terry sonrió al verla, ella y los recuerdos de un lago aún lo hacían recordar el momento más feliz de su miserable existencia. En ese panorama no podía dejar de admitir la verdad.

—Claro que vale la pena –dijo acercándose a Candy que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el la estrecho contra él—. Se hará lo que tu digas, ¿No es siempre así?

Era como la primera vez, Candy vio con lentitud una escena que se repetía en su mente, un escenario diferente, los mismos actores, Terry estrechándola contra si, los brazos masculinos acercándola contra él hasta que sus labios se juntaron, el único cambio es que esta vez en lugar de separarse y abofetearlo hizo algo que sorprendió a ambos por igual. Correspondió al beso.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Sí Anthony pensó que ese día se salvaría de ir al pueblo. Se equivoco. Jay habría tenido que ir a entregar unos papeles al abogado del pueblo, el mismo abogado que casi le había obligado a llevar al citadino que era ahora su vecino. Pero su inútil amigo se había visto imposibilitado para ir, todo por cruzarse con una botella de vodka que ahora no sabía tan bien como la noche anterior.

—Señorita Kleiss le aseguro que aunque quisiera hoy no podría llevarle a ver al señor Grandchester, ¿Él la esperaba?

—¿Usted le parece que me esperaba? De saber que venía el habría puesto más kilómetros entre nosotros de los que ya ha puesto.

—Estoy seguro que el señor Grandchester…

—¿Señor? Mire aclaremos de una vez donde esta Terry, usted me lleva, me deja y yo me hago cargo de ese descarado, ¡Se ha largado a una semana de estrenar la obra! ¿Sabe usted como me ha dejado a mi eso?

Tom Hope pensó no por primera vez que las actrices eran especies aparte. Cuando miro fuera de su despacho casi lloro de alegría, A.B sería la solución perfecta ante la conflictiva interpreté. Karen Kleiss pensaba en sus propias razones para ir a Taylor, si Terry creía que un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de dios la detendría, ya podía irse armando para una nueva guerra.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Terry aún no se acostumbraba al ritmo del rancho, aún cuando había intentado seguir el ritmo de Candy era obvio que el calor todavía hacia mella en el joven actor, habían estado conversando sobre el rancho, hasta ahora ninguna conversación del pasado había surgido entre ambos, como si la sola mención pudiera atraer viejos demonios que de nuevo buscarían la destrucción de ambos.

—Aun no he visto al capataz de este lugar, ¿Estás segura que existe?

—Si claro que si –dijo Candy—. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de té frio? Nos vendría bien a ambos.

—Si es lo único que hay –musitó Terry mientras la seguía dentro de la casa, el se acomodo en un sillón , acostándose cual largo era su cuerpo. No estaba hecho para la vida de ese lugar o por lo menos hasta ahora no había dado señales de estarlo. Por un momento pensó en la vida que había dejado en Broadway.

Siempre que salía del teatro se dedicaba a viajar a lugares apartados y descansar lo más posible, leía nuevas obras y después de mucho dudarlo había empezado a escribir las propias, no se consideraba un buen escritor pero cuando llegaba a mostrarle alguna a alguien del medio todos se interesaban por el misterioso amigo del actor y por las historias que contaba, escribía bajo un pseudónimo, de lo contrario no sabía que tanto aceptarían las obras sabiendo que era el quien la escribía. A fin de cuenta, para todos el solo era un actor frívolo muy bueno pero también absolutamente decadente.

—No había té –dijo Candy entrando a la habitación—. Pero si jugo recién hecho, ¡Terry siéntate o te quedaras dormido como acostumbras!

—¿Cómo acostumbro? Vamos Candy solo me sucedió una vez, pero claro, recorrí más de diez estados en un tren, perdona si estaba cansado.

Candy sonrió y lo obligo a sentarse. Había hábitos que no cambiaban, ella siempre estaría empeñada en corregirle sus malas mañas, en tanto el le enseria algunas nuevas, el solo pensarlo lo hizo reír.

—Pareces más animado, creo que te hizo bien salir.

—Si –dijo tomando el vaso que ella le daba, bebió un gran trago y después dejo el vaso de lado—. Me he estado preguntando cuando sacaras a colación el tema de Susana.

Sus palabras recibieron la respuesta que espero, la rubia se había puesto un poco rígida, por un momento deseo golpearse a si mismo y borrar las palabras recién dichas. Pero después del beso no quería seguir en terreno desconocido, las viejas culpas tal vez surgirían de nuevo y si eso significaba una nueva separación se veía incapaz de soportarlo, ¿Cuánto más tendría que padecer antes de encontrar la luz que siempre había anhelado?

—Susana ya no esta contigo –Candy no sabía muy bien como reaccionar movía las manos nerviosamente hasta que el las tomo—. ¿De verdad quieres hablar de ella?

—No es mi gran deseo, te lo aseguro –Terry acaricio con el pulgar la mano de la rubia que intentaba controlar su temblor—. No necesitas ponerte tan nerviosa.

Candy asintió sin atreverse a confesar que sabía todo sobre lo sucedido con Susana, durante un instante sintió mucha culpa. John le dijo que guardara silencio, aun se lo decía incluso estando muerto.

—Sabes que me quede con ella porque me salvo de ese accidente, sabes que ese hospital yo perdí todo lo que quería, ¿Lo sabes verdad Candy? –Terry se sintió un tonto al sentir un nudo formándose en su voz—. Mis buenas intenciones no duraron mucho, al poco tiempo yo regrese a los viejos habitar, fumar, beber, salir a lugares de los peores fondos, te fui a buscar, y cuando te halle tu también habías perdido todo. Tu trabajo. Tu hogar. Yo solo lo vi y regrese a Nueva York, durante un tiempo lo intente, lo juro, intente querer a Susana, intente agradarle a todos, renovar los viejos tiempos del teatro, pero estábamos en guerra y ni yo ni el teatro que yo había conocido era el mismo. Me costo mucho trabajo Candy y yo…

—Y tú estas aquí –interrumpió ella mientras acercaba su rostro hasta rozarlo con el de él—. No hablemos de pasado, no aún Terry, por favor, danos un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Más tiempo? A veces siento que ha sido demasiado, me siento como un anciano ya ni si quiera se si alguna vez tuve dieciséis años.

—Los tuviste –Candy se soltó y acaricio la mejilla masculina—. ¿No me recuerdas ya? Yo aun recuerdo al joven del barco, pero ya no quiero a ese joven. Quiero más, te quiero a ti.

Terry levanto las manos hasta tomar el rostro femenino y acercarlo para poder besarlo, Candy se dejo asir, fue un beso que inicio lento, apenas un ligero roce, después Terry siguió el juego de provocarla, una vez logrado la probo, primero los labios y luego su interior, ella le paso los brazos por el cuello y profundizo el juego, la lengua de uno era una caricia para el otro, de repente Candy no creía necesitar el aire, solo necesitaba a Terry, acaricio la cabellera castaño, paso sus dedos entre esa cabellera rebelde, tan propia de él.

Ambos cuerpos se fueron recostando un poco más, Candy quedo debajo del cuerpo masculino, el siguió acariciando el rostro y solo separo sus labios para besar desde la mejilla femenina hasta el cuello de color nácar, la piel de la pecosa ya tiene un color ligeramente rosa, la piel parecía ser de terciopelo y el se veía a si mismo deseando probarla.

—Terry –susurro ella.

El atendió el llamado de su tormento de ojos verdes y regreso a su boca, la beso por todo el rostro, los labios antes rosas ahora se encontraban más rojos, como una fresa que probar hasta adquirir todo su sabor. Cuando por fin se separaron ambos respiraban agitados.

—Dios, ya antes te creí bella —dijo mirándola con un brillo en la mirada que ella hasta entonces no conocía.

—Si quieres saberlo estoy escandalizada –dijo ella pasando una mano por el pecho masculino, el la detuvo y tomo esa misma mano para besarla en la muñeca.

El sonido de la llamada a la puerta hizo que ambos se incorporaran como si alguien los hubiera sorprendido de repente. Candy ruborizada se dirigió a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la espalda de un hombre.

—¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

El desconocido se giro y ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por la forma en que la miraba. Su expresión parecía decir mía. La rubia se mordió el labio intentando saber como actuar, ¿Por qué Terry se tardaba tanto en ir a ver que ocurría? Le pareció muy desconsiderado de su parte sin saber que Terry se esforzaba por controlar el calor que Candy había encendido en él.

—¿Quién es usted?

El vaquero sonrió. Estaba deseando decirle que era él, que era Anthony y que por fin parecía haber encontrado lo que había perdido en el camino. Ella. La niña llorona que se veía mejor con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa dirigida a él, de ser posible.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Continuará…_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

¿Y bien chicas? Jaja el encuentro por fin se dio, y en el proximo capitulo bueno... el calor de Taylor subira mucho más jeje. Ahora si que... agarrensé.

* * *

**Review - Reply**

Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, me han alegrado la semana :)

2 - Gracias! :D

_Kary Andrew - si Anthony, pronto mostrara lo vivo que esta jeje.  
_

_lupita1797 - Pobre Anthony, lo tienes en muy mal concepto ajaja. No te creas. Saludos! :D  
_

_jari - no no esta casda! igual y ptonto cambia su estado civil ejje  
_

_luna - gracias a ti por comentar! :D  
_

_gianis - Jaja Terry ni el se ve como vaquero :D  
_

_gianny17 - ya veremos amiga jeje saludos!  
_

_Edeny Grandchester - muchas gracias! siempre es un placer que tu historia sea tan... disfrutada, no se comod efinirla jaja. Gracias por comentar!  
_

* * *

**_Próximo Capitulo_**

21 abril 2013


	4. Confianza

Anthony todavía recordaba la vez que despertó por primera vez después de la caída del caballo, el animal, uno de sus caballos favoritos hasta ese entonces había muerto y sin que el rubio lo supiera él también había seguido el mismo camino, durante su recuperación había hecho preguntas, primero a las enfermeras, luego a los doctores y finalmente un día a su padre, Vincent Brown, del que durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo alejado. La tía Elroy se lo había ocultado pero no los sirvientes que hablaban, decían que su padre no soportaba mirarlo, no desde que su esposa Rosemary había muerto dejándole un hijo rubio que tenía la misma mirada añil de su madre.

— ¿Qué hago en este lugar? –preguntó un día cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba entre habitaciones blancas, con olores típicos de hospital, en su lugar estaba en una elegante cama, la habitación enteramente de madera pero también extraña, ajena.

— Es tu casa –respondió su padre desde una silla viendo a su hijo— . Aquí naciste, pero es lógico que no le recuerdes. Este es el rancho el que vivirás a partir de ahora Anthony.

El rubio se llevo una mano a la cabeza y empezó a palpar la venda que le abarcaba toda la cabeza y parte de un ojo, sintió un poco de comezón y respiro aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que aun tenía buena vista y ambos ojos. Miro con curiosidad a su padre, le parecía un extraño, estaba más familiarizado con la tía Elroy, la mujer podía tener muy mal carácter, pero no con él, tal vez por eso y a pesar de sus muecas había tolerado un poco más a Candy.

— ¿Y Candy? –el rubio seguía tocando las vendas con un poco de recelo sentía algo extraño— . Me caí del caballo, debió asustarse. Llámala, quiero verla…

— Anthony tanto para ella como para el resto de la familia tú estas muerto.

Entonces pareció que toda la actividad alrededor cesó en ese momento. Vincent se levanto y se dirigió a una ventana, no se atrevía a decirla a su hijo como lo había matado, como por su causa su vida no sería la misma a partir de ese momento. El señor Brown en ese momento no le quiso confesar como se había dedicado a arruinar el contrabando que pasaba por la frontera desde México, como durante años había ayudado a que las actividades ilegales de un grupo se arruinaran una y otra vez, el día que descubrieron que era él quien arruinaba todos sus negocios juraron matarlo a él y a su hijo. Un fino hilo desgarrado por una bala, una con el nombre de Anthony grabado en ella.

— No volverás Anthony –dijo sacando un cigarro de su bolsillo— . Para el resto del mundo estas muerto.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

— CAP III: CONFIANZA—

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: **GAIASOLE**

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¿Quién es usted?

El vaquero sonrió.

— Por aquí todos me llaman A.B.

Candy asintió sin saber que otra cosa hacer. Desde el primer día que llego a cuidar al señor Baker escucho hablar del hombre que ahora estaba frente a ella, era el hombre más rico en la región, tenía más de un rancho en Taylor y en otras zonas de Texas, las mujeres jóvenes y mayores esperaban verlo casado eventualmente, si había suerte con una de ella, él se quito el sombrero en ese momento, el cabello era rubio y los ojos azules aunque bonitos no parecían desatar mayor nota de vida. Pensó que el hombre estaba enfermo, igual que algunos de sus pacientes, había visto esa mirada antes. Pertenecía a una persona que no creía tener razones para vivir.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Candy White –dijo extendiéndole la mano— . He escuchado de usted, es decir, se que es nuestro vecino y…

El tomo la mano pero la estrecho para llevársela a los labios, la beso en la misma y no la soltó cuando ella se quedo paralizada.

— Bonitas manos –murmuro él sin soltarla— . Debe usted curar a muchas personas, todos los ángeles deben envidiar estas manos.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se abrían y cerraban mientras su mente confusa por fin le dio la reacción de que debía soltarse, el no lo evito, ella llevo sus manos a la espalda sin estar segura de que reacción le causaba el tal A.B, por un fugaz momento el le recordó algo, un sueño uno que había terminado el día que Terry la obligo a montar de nuevo en un caballo. Uno de color blanco, ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Se puede saber que hace en mi casa? –pregunto Terry.

Los dos rubios se giraron a verlo, como si los hubiera sorprendido en algo indecoroso, cuando había sido el otro el que había interrumpido los besos y caricias que momentos antes le había dedicado el castaño a la pecosa. Terry sintió una alerta al verlos, ambos rubios, ambos atractivos, ambos haciendo una buena pareja, ¿Una buena pareja? Eso tendría que ser sobre su cadáver, mejor aún, sobre el cadáver del otro.

— Señor Grandchester –dijo A.B— . Le traigo algo que le pertenece o al menos eso dice ella.

Ella. Terry tembló, no necesitaba saber a quién se refería. Cuando por fin el vaquero le dio el paso, la siempre orgullosa Karen Kleiss hizo su entrada, la actriz contemplo a Candy un momento antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de reproche a Terry. Luego empezó a ver a su alrededor y pareció disgustada de ver lo que el castaño había cambiado, una elegante casa en Nueva York por un llano rancho en medio de la nada.

— Hola Candy –saludo la castaña— . Muchos años sin verte.

La rubia respondió el saludo mientras miraba como Terry miraba molesto a los recién llegados.

— Olvidaba que se conocían –comento Terry.

— ¿Cómo podríamos no hacerlo? –comentó Karen— ¡Por supuesto ambas compartíamos un sentimiento mutuo! Nuestro odio por Susana.

Candy paro de respirar y de un momento a otro empezó a toser escandalosamente, ¡Ella nunca había dicho que odiara a Susana! Aún si al final había resultado así. Anthony miraba con atención la escena, cuando Candy por fin se detuvo de su ataque se dio cuenta que aun tenía a los recién llegados parados en el recibidor, los invito a pasar, él rubio acepto pero Karen en cambio le dijo a Candy que quería hablar con él a solas. Ambos actores se marcharon al estudio.

— Éste lugar sigue siendo muy masculino –comento Anthony cuando estaban solos. La rubia lo invito a pasar a la sala, le ofreció algo de beber pero el lo rechazó.

— Si, lo es –dijo Candy viendo el sillón donde el señor Baker solía quedarse leyendo— . Espere, ¿Ha estado aquí antes?

— Oh si, antes de que usted llegara solía venir para ver si el viejo vendía, pero nunca sucedió. Deje de venir en el tiempo llegaste al pueblo _Dulce Blanca_.

— Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así –musitó ella— . ¿Por qué no solo lo dejamos en Candy?

El asintió y luego un ruido proveniente del estudio hizo que ella mirara rumbo al estudio con prevención, ¿Por qué Karen habría viajado a Texas?

— Creo que le avisara a la señora Ivanov que esta noche tendremos más invitados a cenar.

Justo cuando decía eso Karen salió apurada del estudio y dando un portazo se marcho de la casa. Anthony maldijo en voz baja, si las cosas habían pasado tal como el pensaba este era el momento en el que él tenía que marcharse, el rubio se levanto y se coloco de nuevo el sombrero, seguramente la señorita Kleiss ahora si que había aceptado la invitación de quedarse en su propio rancho, a saber lo que Grandchester le diría para hacerla salir como alma que lleva el diablo.

— Posiblemente la veré mañana Candy, hasta luego.

— Hasta luego –murmuro al verlo salir de la casa. Se quedo sentada esperando por si algo más sucedía, tomando aire se dirigió rumbo al estudio, nada más al entrar vio un viejo jarrón roto en el piso, nunca había sido un objeto muy bonito pero tampoco era como para estrellarlo contra el piso, en el sillón frente al escritorio Terry miraba la reacción de la enfermera, ella intento preguntar que había sucedido pero se corto al verlo a él extendiendo una mano en su dirección, en silencio ella se acerco y la dejo tomar sus manos entre las suyas.

— Creo que los problemas de Nueva York no terminan –comento Terry— . Hay muchas cosas que no te he contado, Karen es una de ellas. Pero contéstame primero, con toda sinceridad, ¿La consideras tu amiga?

— Pues si, supongo que si –Candy hizo una mueca— . Buena la verdad es que hace mucho que no la veo pero ella se porto bien conmigo, aunque su carácter no es fácil.

— Nada con esa mujer es fácil –sonrió burlón— . Solo tu eres lo suficientemente amable para no decir que es una bruja.

El buen humor de Terry reapareció cuando escucho a la pecosa defender con vehemencia a alguien que no habría visto más de tres veces en su vida. Hacía relativamente pocos meses, no más de tres según creía él, Karen había llegado a su camerino con una intención muy clara, como se lo dijo desde el primer momento, necesitaba un prometido, una boda y un hijo. En ese orden. Y él era el afortunado destinado a ser el protagonista de todo ello.

— Ja, ja, ¿Por qué no nos saltamos todo y vamos directos a por el hijo? –había preguntado Terry entre risas mientras guardaba su armónica.

— Te estoy hablando en serio Terrence –dijo la castaña— . Mi abuelo cada vez esta más desesperado y no quiero ser yo la causa por la que el enferme, ¿Crees de verdad que me quiero casar contigo? Solo te elegí porque eres la opción más conveniente, eres hijo de un duque, tiene dinero, trabajas en lo mismo que yo y se que no te intereso más de lo que me interesas a mi. Ni si quiera necesitamos vivir juntos, además ya todos en el teatro creen que tú y yo salimos.

— ¿Y a mi cuando me ha preocupado lo que se diga de mi en el teatro? –preguntó Terry— . ¿Acaso me importo cuando me llamarón alcohólico? O cuando me empezaron a negar los papeles después de que supieron que abandoné a Susana no una sino dos veces. Respeto a tu abuelo pero no lo suficiente para casarme contigo, ni en serio, ni en broma.

Karen sonrió y salió de ahí con su pose de diva bien ensayada. Terry olvido el incidente, por lo menos durante dos días, después de eso la belicosa actriz se dedico a perseguirlo sin descanso, inicio una campaña para obligarlo a salir con ella y asegurarse que todos supieran que estaba juntos. Incluso había aceptado una obra de teatro en su nombre, había llegado a un punto donde el estaba harto, estaba dispuesto a ridiculizarla por mucho que su representante dijera que eso dañaría la imagen de ambos, eso fue hasta el día que un abogado llego hablando de una herencia. Acepto. De inmediato dijo que si a al herencia y ahora estaba ahí junto a Candy que esperaba a escuchar su versión de la historia. Por un horrible momento pensó en que ella no lo creería.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Karen miro el lugar a donde la había llevado el hombre de nombre A.B, también se trataba de un rancho pero en este la casa era cien veces más lujosa que la de Terry, era incluso más bonita que muchas de las casas que ella había visitado en las mejores ciudades del mundo, además había un _plus_, estaba ese rubio con el que había estado conversando desde que salieron del pueblo, el apenas había hecho platica pero de alguna forma le había sonsacado toda clase de información, ella incluso le había confesado sus planes sobre Terry.

— Cenaremos dentro de una hora –dijo Anthony recio a seguir en compañía de su improvisada invitada.

— ¿No me preguntara como me fue con Terry?

— Con el tiempo que permanecimos en ese lugar creo saber como le fue –dijo él dirigiéndose al bar de la casa.

La castaña pensó que se había merecido esa respuesta. No había manejado a su compañero actor tal como lo había esperado, y además también estaba Candy. Seguramente esos dos habían regresado juntos, vamos, incluso estaban viviendo en la misma casa. Y si bien Susana o alguna de las otras muchas chicas que habían perseguido a Terry no habían conseguido nada, Candy era asunto aparte. La rubia le agradaba, desde la primera vez sintió cierto afecto por ella, ¿De verdad le molestaría dejarle a Terry? La verdad es que no, la verdad es que en escena ellos dos hacían muy buena pareja, pero fuera del teatro eran un choque de fuerzas.

— ¿Me puede servir un trago a mi también? –pregunto Karen en dirección al vaquero.

— ¿Qué le gustaría tomar a la dama?

Dama. Karen sonrió complacida, desde luego el bestial Terry jamás la habría llamado de esa forma. Tal vez era buen momento de olvidarse del actor e ir por el vaquero. El segundo le gustaba mucho más.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Terry juró por lo bajo, incluso el primer día que llego a Taylor la cena con la pecosa había sido informal y cómoda, pero en cambio la de esta noche había sido tan tensa que ninguno termino la cena. Candy en algún momento se excuso y salió de la casa sin decir a donde iba, ¿Era tan difícil de creer que había sido Karen y no él quien había iniciado esa tontería de un romance? Era cierto que de joven había tenido el habito de ir enamorando mujeres, nunca le había costado trabajo, pero en los últimos años su comportamiento habría hecho orgullosas a las monjas del colegio San Pablo.

— Maldición –murmuro viendo alrededor, el rancho necesitaría un fuerte inversión para lograr ser sino el mejor rancho de cabellos en Taylor, por lo menos uno aceptable. Tendría que contratar a personas que supieran de caballos, tendría que comprar los caballos en si y tendría que mudarse permanentemente a Texas. Además necesitaba un auto, no soportaba la idea de estar aislado mucho tiempo, no en momento como este cuando _ella_ se alejaba de él— . ¿Es tan difícil creerme?

Pregunto en un soliloquio, con desagrado pensó que el mismo no confiaría. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que tardo en darse cuenta que Candy tomaba su mano, ella lo sorprendió al acercar su mano libre y pasarle una mano por el rostro. Él apretó los dientes y luego la acerco para abrazarla mientras le prometía no darle nunca más un motivo para desconfiar en él, él seguía hablando mientras le proporcionaba suaves caricias en la espalda, Candy se recargo en el cuerpo masculino sin atreverse a decirle que ella confiaba en él, pero Terry en cambio no tendría razones para confiar en ella.

El castaño se separo lo suficiente para decir:

— Mañana iremos al pueblo, organizara todo para que me envíen mis cosas personales y dinero suficiente para arreglar este rancho, ponte un vestido pecosa, compláceme, quiero verte un vestido puesto mañana y que todos en ese minúsculo pueblo sepan que estas conmigo.

Ella pareció un poco escandalizada, sentimiento que aumento cuando el la tomo del rostro y la beso, ella le permitió la entrada a su boca, y se sintió felizmente aprisionada entre sus labios, le paso las manos por el cuello y el beso se intensifico más, Terry la sujetaba con fuerza y en algún momento separó su boca y siguió besándola primero cerca de la oreja, luego un poco más abajo, ella echo el cuello hacia tras mientras sentía como él seguía un camino de besos y caricias con su boca, cuando llego al nacimiento de sus pechos ella sintió más calor del que había sentido cualquier otra noche en Taylor. En ese punto el se detuvo.

— Me gustaría mucho seguir –dijo el con un tono grave— . Me gustaría hacer algo más que solo besarte.

— Lo sé –murmuro ella recostándose contra su pecho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ella pensaba en confianza en como él estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por el rancho. Él en cambio pensaba en el día siguiente, en ella usando un vestido y en él intentando encontrar la forma de proponerle matrimonio. Ninguno de los dos imaginaba que sus días de paz estaban a punto de terminar.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Continuará…_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

¿Y bien, que os ha parecido? En el próximo esperen porque por fin Terry se enfrentara a su nemesis y más de una sorpresa se llevara el actor. :D

* * *

**Review - Reply**

_Gracias por comentar!  
_

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Vero: Muchas gracias Vero :) Pronto veremos quien gana, saludos

lupita1797: Hola Lupita! Me alegra mucho ver tus comentarios, perdona si aun no respondo tu PM pero he tenido unas semanas... bueno, es igual, claro que ahora comienza lo bueno, saludos amiga :D

Rosi White: Jaja lo que Baker y Candy tramaron tardara en saberse jeje, y si el calor va en aumento. Saludos Rosi y gracias por comentar!

luna: después de tanto tiempo, difícilmente lo reconoceria jeje, pero ya veras. Gracias por comentar!

Edeny Grandchester: Así es! Este es un fic Terry vs. Anthony jeje gracias por comentar :D

gianny17: si lo merecen! por lo pronto Terry empezara amoverse jeje. Saludos y gracias por tu comentario! :)

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

* * *

**_Próximo Capitulo_**

28 abril 2013


	5. Danzas Nocturnas

—Eso estaría bien –dijo la voz infantil—. ¿Mis amigos también podrán venir?

—Supongo que si, aunque no creo que duren despiertos tanto tiempo como tu esperas.

—Solo quiero verlos –dijo la sonriente niña.

Anthony correspondió a la sonrisa que le dedico Alice, su hermana pequeña, ni si quiera notaba como Karen observaba el intercambio con expresión velada, la actriz encontraba poca semejanza entre ambos hermanos, de hecho en lo único que se parecían es que ambos eran rubios, la niña tenía unos ojos color miel muy distintos a los azules de su hermano, esa niña parecía ser la única que no recibía una mirada displicente del rubio, aunque claro la pequeña apenas tenía escasos seis años.

—Su madre la abandono –le dijo su sirviente cuando Karen le pidió investigar un poco sobre la familia con la que estaban viviendo en ese momento—. Parece que desde bebé fue dejada al cuidado de su padre y su hermano, aunque dicen que el señor Brown nunca ha sido muy paternal, no con su hijo y tampoco con su hija.

Aún si lo que los criados decían era cierto Karen había visto que la niña era feliz, en especial cuando su hermano estaba cerca, algo con lo que ella coincidía, A.B era un hombre complicado, solo sonreía en presencia de su hermano, a los únicos que gritaba eran a sus vaqueros pero solo cuando daba una orden, con su padre parecía tener una relación tirante y con ella aunque era amable no le prestaba mayor interés. Y pensando en el padre de ambos, bueno el hombre era serio hasta decir basta.

—¡Será mi primer baile! –decía Alice y luego preguntó a Karen—. ¿Nos ayudaras con las invitaciones verdad?

—¡Soy una experta en invitaciones! –dijo Karen pensando en todas las fiestas que organizaba para su abuelo.

Alice rio cuando su hermano la cargo y le dijo que no complicara la vida de su invitada, y aunque él estaba feliz con las risas de su hermana solo podía pensar en el momento en que iría a visitar a su vecino más próximo para invitar a Candy a un baile lleno de country, comida y claro…parejas.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

CAP IV: DANZAS NOCTURNAS

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

AVISO: _Este chapter contiene un poco de Soft Lemon._

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¡Cielos! No pensé que tuvieras tantas cosas –manifestó Candy al ver llegar de Nueva York todas las pertenencias de Terry—. ¿Y que haces con todos estos libros?

—Leerlos por supuesto –dijo el sonriente castaño.

—No, en serio, ¿Para que son? –Candy rio al ver la mueca que hizo el actor al verse desacreditado.

—Son solo adornos de las estanterías, ni si quiera se de que tratan –admitió Terry—. Pero si que leo.

Candy entrecerró los ojos, Terry mentía de dos formas, una totalmente juguetona como la de ese momento y otra cuando encerraba sus sentimientos en el mismo. Usualmente siempre lograba adivinar cual de las dos usaba, además estaba aprendiendo de nuevo cada uno de sus gestos, la forma en que fruncía el ceño cuando no llegaba a comprender algo, su forma burlona de sonreír, aún tenia un tono altanero al hablar y seguía siendo más inglés de lo que le gustaba admitir.

—Si me sigues viendo tanto voy a pensar que te gusto –dijo Terry obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba, un furioso tono rojizo en Candy y las risas de él.

—¡Si que eres pesado!

El galopé de un caballo los distrajo, Candy fue la primera en levantarse y salir a lo lejos solo pudo distinguir el caballo ruano dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, al llegar frente a ella el vaquero desmonto con facilidad mientras se calaba el sombrero, la rubia no pudo dejar de admitir que A.B era muy atractivo y cuando se acerco sonriente ella de nuevo tuvo la sensación de que se perdía de algo, de una memoria perdida.

—¡Hola Candy! —saludo el rubio mientras se acercaba al porche donde ella lo miraba intranquila—. Me gusta ese vestido que llevas puesto.

—Gracias –dijo ella. Claro que le gustaba el vestido, había costado caro y había sido regalo de Terry. Ese y otros cuantos vestidos más, el castaño estaba siendo en extremo generoso con ella, con el rancho y con la enrevesada cocinera rusa, tal vez más generoso de lo que se podía permitir.

—Si le gusta tanto le recomendaremos la modista, como le quede a usted sus diseño ya será cuestión de opiniones.

Anthony pareció erguirse al escuchar las palabras burlonas de Terry, el rubio tuvo el deseo de ir y darle un golpe para hacerle retirar sus palabras, y la mirada del inglés no era mejor, parecía desafiar al vaquero para que lo hiciera.

—Terry bromea –comento Candy incomoda—. ¿Cómo esta usted?

—En este momento mucho mejor –dijo Anthony sin importarla el entrometido citadino, su dulce blanca no debería estar en ese desierto y no con ese tipo—. Habrá una pequeño baile en mi casa, he traído las invitaciones –dijo al tiempo que extendía dos sobres a Candy—. No es algo formal, la pasaremos muy bien.

—¿Dos invitaciones? –musito Terry—. Una es para Candy, ¿Y la otra a quien va dirigida?

—Para usted por supuesto –Anthony hablaba entre dientes—. No podía dejar de invitar a mi nuevo vecino y claro, será bueno para usted conocer a sus hospitalarios vecinos de Taylor. Los vendré a recoger por la noche, bueno si usted no desea ir Grandchester entonces vendré a por esta encantadora enfermera.

—No se moleste, ya tenemos auto –le corto Terry—. Llegaremos tan puntuales como podamos.

Anthony no dijo nada, sentía un sabor amargo recorriéndole la boca, el citadino había ganado una pero por la noche el conseguiría restarle ventaja.

—Entonces ya nos veremos –hizo un ademan con la cabeza y monto de nuevo en su caballo. No tardo ni cinco minutos en desaparecer por el polvoriento camino.

Candy miro las invitaciones, estaban escritas con una elegante caligrafía una que solo podía pertenecer a una mujer, de inmediato le vino a la mente la imagen de Karen Kleiss, una dama rica acostumbrada a fiestas.

—No le has preguntado por Karen –dijo Candy mirando a Terry que puso tal mueca de horror que no pudo dejar de reír durante un rato.

**X o – o X**

—Soy feliz –pensaba Candy esa noche mientras terminaba de colocarse un poco de perfume. Atrás había quedado el peso del apellido Ardley, tomar el trabajo de cuidar al señor Baker había sido una decisión arriesgada pero también la mejor que había tomado en mucho tiempo. Se había marchado dejando una carta para la señorita Pony y la hermana María, había sido doloroso pero no quería tener contacto con nadie cercano a su familia adoptiva, aún si apreciaba a Albert, a Archie, o hasta la tía abuela no tenía pensado volver a ser parte de tan tormentosa relación, había dejado todo y ahora había recuperado la dicha que hacía mucho no sentía. Tal vez, si más adelante las cosas salían bien ella se comunicaría de nuevo con las mujeres a quien consideraba sus madres y también a la familia del príncipe de la colina.

—Concéntrate –se dijo a si misma mientras bajaba por la escalera, iba muy recta, decidida a impresionar a Terry. El vestido verde resaltaba la cintura así como su mirada esmeralda, tenía un corpiño que apenas mostraba un poco de piel mármol, llevaba el pelo suelto pero lo suficientemente peinado para enmarcar con gusto el rostro sonrojado, las zapatillas la hacían un poco más alta, pero no lo suficiente para alcanzar la altura del castaño que ahora estaba frente a ella.

—Esta noche sacaste todas las armas Candy, sin incluso las pecas te lucen hoy mejor que otros días.

La respuesta al comentario fue un objeto lanzado directamente al risueño rostro masculino que esquivo con facilidad el proyectil.

—Y por cierto, estas estupenda –comento mientras se inclinaba a darle un ligero beso—. ¿Nos vamos?

Cuando el auto de Terry cruzo la puerta del rancho vecino ya varios autos estaban en el lugar, la pareja bajo del auto pero fue el actor quien entendió la razón por la que Karen no había regresado, ese rancho era uno de los lugares más lujosos que el había visitado, podía ser un rancho pero el dinero se manifestaba por todo el lugar, Candy se sorprendió de ver lo que A.B consideraba un pequeño baile, algunos curiosos los miraban unos se quedaban boquiabiertos al reconocer al actor de Broadway, de pronto las mujeres se abanicaban con más fuerza, la fotos no hacían justicia al galán de mirada cobalto.

La rubia se aferro más al brazo de su acompañante, no esperaba recibir tanta atención, ya empezaba a incomodarse cuando escucho las risas de algunos niños que corrían por el lugar, pero su mirada se detuvo en una pequeña sentada en una silla, se le notaba frágil, era rubia y tenía unos ojos del color de la miel. La niña le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que sus nervios se calmaran.

—Candy, Terry –saludó Karen acercándose con un frufrú de su vestido violeta—. Vaya Candy, solo tu podrías conseguir sacar a este ermitaño a una fiesta. En Nueva York no asistía a ninguna, dejamos de invitarlo.

—No había aliciente por el cual ir –interrumpió el ante la vergüenza de Candy y la simpatía de Karen.

—Te deseo suerte en tú tarea de reformarlo –le dijo Karen—. Yo desde luego estoy agradecida de haber fracasado en mis planes, no pongas cara de sorpresa amiga mía, seguramente él te conto mis intenciones de cazarlo, pero ahora ya tengo un mejor prospecto. Uno que me llama dama.

—Pobre tipo –pensó Terry que tuvo el buen tino no decirlo en voz alta, iba a comentar algo más cuando un hombre de traje se acerco a ello, en un primer momento no le reconoció, al menos hasta que hablo. Era su engorroso vecino. El rubio de inmediato dirigió sus atenciones a Candy, ni si quiera dio tiempo a una protesta cuando el ya se había alejado con ella para llevar a la pista de baile donde ya algunas parejas se movían al compas de un movido folk.

Karen miro con horror la mirada que Anthony le dirigía a Candy, era muy parecida a la que le profesaba a Alice, ternura, cariño incluso un poco de complicidad. La actriz se giro a preguntar a Terry si no pensaba hacer nada, casi empieza a vociferar al ver a su compañero actor tomando una copa y hablando con un grupo de personas que admiraban sus actuaciones en el teatro.

-Es usted el mejor Hamlet de la historia –le decía una mujer.

-Ambos vivimos atormentados –dijo Terry haciendo reír a su publico al decir-. Pero si empiezo a ver fantasmas me temo que no lo tomare igual de bien que el príncipe.

La actriz se acerco discretamente para susurrarle:

-¿Es que no ves donde esta Candy?

-Esta bailando –el castaño no entendía porque Karen le estaba enterrando las uñas en el brazo-. Si no te conociera diría que estas celosa.

-¡Es que lo estoy! –quiso gritar Karen que agitaba con fuerza el abanico en su mano pero en su lugar solo comentó-. Ni si quiera te das cuenta como la mira.

-Están bailando, no te pongas histérica ahora que nos han reconocido.

El actor siguió conversando y bebiendo un exquisito bourbon que le habían servido, cuando después de cinco canciones noto que su vecino no tenía intenciones de regresarle a la rubia se giro a ver a la pista, y aunque le daba gracias ver la cara consternada de Karen no pudo dejar de notar que un malestar crecía en su interior, malestar que llego a su punto de ebullición cuando en una vuelta del baile Candy se vio suspendida en el aire por su acompañante que la tomaba de la cintura, al bajarla en lugar de separarse el rubio se aproximo con una clara intención.

-Yo no… -susurraba una sonrojada enfermera que veía el rostro inclinándose sobre el de ella.

-Puede que sea su fiesta –la fría voz detuvo en seco a Anthony-. Pero no le permito estas confianzas con mi prometida.

El rubio se paralizo al escuchar a Terry que había tomado la mano de Candy y la arrastraba fuera del lugar, toda la fiesta se convirtió en el silencio, todos habían visto las intenciones de A.B, el soltero más cotizado de Taylor temblaba de rabia nadie nunca lo había visto así, y si eso no era suficiente para tener cotilleos por un mes también estaba el hecho de que un aclamado actor de Broadway había salido de la fiesta llevándose consigo a una prometida que todos morían por saber quien era.

-No podrías bajar un poco la velocidad –dijo Candy viendo alterada la aguja en el tablero-. No me gustaría chocar.

-Nunca en mi vida he chocado –dijo el ceñudo conductor-. Te aseguro que esta noche el único que tuvo un choque fui yo. Pensé que Karen estaba loca, aún creo que lo esta, pero hasta ella noto las intenciones de ese imbécil.

-Ya no estas de buen humor –Candy se estremeció al ver la mirada que el le dirigía. Llegaron al rancho en medio de una nube de polvo causada por el rechinar de las llantas. Aún que estaba furioso, Terry fue y abrió la puerta para la rubia que bajo un poco temblorosa, en silencio ambos entraron a la casa tenuemente iluminada-. De saber que el baile te pondría de tan mal humor no hubiéramos ido.

-¿El baile? Maldición no es el baile lo que me molesto, fue el hecho de ver como ibas a besarte con ese bastardo en medio de la pista lo que me enojo.

-Terry si estas celoso…

-¿Celoso? –el castaño se aproximo con sangre inyectada en la mirada-. No tengo celos, no se que intentabas provocar en esa fiesta pero si esa era tu intención te voy a dejar en claro que ninguna mujer me va a manipular con esas artimañas, por mi puedes tomar el carro y regresar a brazos de tu vaquero, ¡Las mujerzuelas no me interesan!

La rubia le dio una bofetada y salió corriendo rumbo a su cuarto. De nuevo estaba llorando, el día prometía ser grandioso y de repente el vestido, el maquillaje, el peinado y el resto le parecía un mal disfraz, acongojada se quitó todo ello y se puso uno de sus camisones, se acostó en la cama con las lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

-Maldito Grandchester, maldito baile, malditas mentiras –Candy se estremeció al recordar las escenas de la mañana. De nuevo el mismo pensamiento la asalto, Terry mentía, lo hacía de dos formas. Uno de ellas siempre la usaba para protegerse.

La rubia se incorporo en la cama de repente, se seco los ojos y aún descalza se dirigió de nuevo a la parte de debajo de la casa, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Terry sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada perdida, en su mejilla una marca roja se hacía cada vez más visible. Ya una vez la hermana María le había advertido que controlara su temperamento… ¡Pero es que la hermana no conocía a Terry!

-Eres un idiota –le dijo Candy al castaño-. De haber querido que A.B me besara no lo habría hecho frente a todo el pueblo y si no me moví fue porque el único hombre que me ha besado no estaba cerca.

-Debiste darle una bofetada igual que a mi en Escocia.

-¡Te la di después del beso no antes! Yo no se leer las intenciones de los hombres Terry, ya sabes que ni si quiera me enteraba cuando le gustaba a Archie o luego al maldito de Neal, ¡No comprendo a tu maldita especie!

Paso un segundo seguido de otro. Silencio. El actor abrió la boca pero en lugar de palabras lo que salió de su pecho fue una risa hilarante que contagio a Candy. La rubia aspiro y armada de valor se sentó en las piernas del actor que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, el sofá era suficientemente amplio para ambos pero que ella se decidiera a sentarse sobre él le alegraba enormemente.

-Pásame los brazos por el cuello –pidió él siendo inmediatamente obedecido-. Estaba celoso, ambos lo sabemos, perdóname pecosa.

Ella lo silencio con un beso, sus labios lo rozaron pero el profundizo el beso, la probo una y otra vez, los besos eran fieros aun dominados por la rabia de ambos, el calor aumento cuando la rubia provoco a Terry mordiéndole un poco el labio, el entonces se decidió a avanzar más, unas de las manos masculinas fue guiada al seno cubierto por el camisón, la sintió tensarse y eso lo excito, empezó a moverla mano por encima de la tela, tomándolo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Cielos –gimió Candy al detener el beso-. Debo estar sensible.

-No tanto –dijo Terry deslizando el frente del camisón, ella esta sonrojada hasta las orejas pero no lo detuvo. Él miro con atención cada pequeño espacio de piel que quedaba descubierto conforme la prende caía hasta dejar descubiertos los pechos femeninos, Terry sintió un golpe de calor en su entrepierna y en su pecho, Candy lo recibió entre sus brazos cuando el se recostó entre sus pechos.

-Eres preciosa, vida mía –decía mientras sus labios tomaban por fin uno de los pechos.

-Terry –sollozo Candy arqueando su cuerpo de forma natural. Terry mordía y chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras el otro era acariciado por su mano, ella temblaba al sentirlo, casi no se dio cuenta cuando el la recostó sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, el sillón ya no era suficientemente espacioso, en el proceso todo el camisón se deslizo hacia abajo, casi inconscientemente ella pensó que aparte de la prenda de abajo no llevaba nada más encima, incluso su cabellera dorada estaba libre, igual que ella, se sentía flotar cuando Terry dejo el pecho y paso al otro, sentía su lengua jugar por encima de su seno.

-Amó tu sabor –decía el al escucharla gemir-. Amó ese sonido que estas haciendo.

Ella apenas si escuchaba, de rente el tenía su boca en su seno y una de sus manos le recorría desde el abdomen hasta su zona más intima, el estaba a punto de tocarla, ¡Y como quería ella que lo hiciera!

-Terry –dijo llamando a su amado que al escucharla y verle el rostro se acerco para besarla, fue un beso erótico que casi borra de su mente la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza-. ¿De verdad estamos prometidos?

-Tú dime Candy –fue la respuesta masculina que se vio recompensada por una sonrisa enigmática.

_Continuará…_

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

¿Y bien? Retomamos la escena final para el próximo capitulo jajaja. Ya ustedes me dirán...

¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? ¿que os pareció el capi? ¿le seguimos? :D

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Vero: Muchas gracias Vero! Me alegra leer que te esta gustando lo que vas leyendo jaja espero que el fic sea de tus preferidos. Abrazos! :D

Edeny Grandchester: Jaja por desgracias para Terry, el y Anthony no son tan distintos jaja y pronto lo notaran. Gracias por comentar! :)

Iris: Pronto vendrán nuevos giros y escenas ejem, como la de hoy, jajaja saludos!

lara here: Hubiera reconocido inmediatamente a Anthony...! Y quien no? el rubio es hermoso jaja gracias por leer Iris!

gianny: Jaja tenias razón, ya era hora de que algo pasara entre nuestros protas. Gracias por comentar! :D

lupita1797: Lupita! Siempre me da gusto leerte, desde el primer chap estamos en esto jaja, espero que este capitulo te haya encantado igual que a mi, un abarzo amiga! :D

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**Próximo Capitulo: **_5 de Mayo 2013_

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


	6. Amor presente, Amor pasado

—Estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión entre Candy White y Terry Graham Grandchester Baker.

Candy se mordió un labio mientras su futuro esposo la miraba divertido, el castaño sabía que estaba nerviosa por mucho que lo hubiera disimulado en los días previos, él en cambio había tenido más tiempo para adaptarse a una idea que le había gustado desde siempre. Ella se veía preciosa y a él apenas le importaba que los únicos invitados a su boda fueran dos testigos, por una parte su gruñona cocinera rusa y por otra el abogado de su tío muerto.

—Estás hermosa.

—Señor Grandchester, por favor no interrumpa –decía el ministro que los casaba.

Candy escondió su sonrisa, se había vestido con esmero y su rubia cabellera era un complicado ir y venir trenzado que resaltaba sus rasgos, el peinado no era mérito suyo sino de la mujer que estaba a su lado, la aparentemente fría señora Ivanov le había sorprendido al alegrarse de la noticia de su boda y le había regalado dos cosas a Candy como regalo de bodas, unos pendientes que habían pertenecido a la mujer pero que para su desgracia no tendría a quien heredar y el otro regalo había sido ayudarle a estar más que presentable el día de su boda.

—Y yo pensando que le caía mal –pensó Candy sonrojándose, Terry pareció interpretar lo rojo de su cara y le paso la maño por una mejilla, un gesto casi intimo que hizo sobresaltar al ministro.

—Señor Grandchester, por favor mantenga su compostura.

Ella pensó que el rebelde hijo del duque iba a decir algo sumamente grosero al hombre que los casaba, pero no sucedió, desde el día que estuvieron juntos el castaño parecía prestó a ser más amable con todo el mundo. Candy siempre había pensando en el como alguien deslumbrante y hoy en particular estaba para cegar, no solo es que fuera muy guapo, además era atractivo y provocaba, bueno ella sabía muy bien lo que provocaba. Llegado el momento ambos dijeron acepto.

—Nos queda ya poco por decir, ¿Hay alguien que conozco algún motivo por el cual este hombre y esta mujer no puedan casarse?

—¡Yo lo tengo! –se alzo la voz de A.B—. Ella no se puede casar, no hasta que sepa la verdad. No hasta que le diga quién soy.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

— CAP V: _AMOR PRESENTE, AMOR PASADO_ —

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

AVISO: _Este chapter contiene Lemon._

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Dos días antes…_

—Terry, ¿De verdad estamos prometidos?

—Tú dime Candy.

La pecosa lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y el le respondió. No tardaría mucho el organizar una boda, sencilla, apenas con ellos dos, testigos, Terry ya se imaginaba el escenario, ¿Pero y ella?

—¿Quieres la boda a lo grande? –preguntó él pendiente de cada señal, le costaba trabajo concentrarse, ella estaba frente a la chimenea, prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos, su cabello rubio nunca había estado más magnífico que esa noche. Él le pasaba una mano por el caballo mientras la otra la acariciaba en la cintura.

—No, creo que no. Solo te quiero a ti Terry.

—Eso ya lo tienes –confirmo el mientras se aproximaba para besarla de nuevo.

Candy tomo el rostro masculino y lo beso a mas profundidad, esa noche se sentía osada, fue ella quien empezó a desnudar el cuerpo varonil, casi sintió la boca seca cuando lo vio completamente desnudo, no era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, no siendo enfermera, pero era la primera vez que veía a Terry, no sabía como describirlo pero cuando el rozo su cuerpo con el de ella un flujo eléctrico hizo que su cuerpo se anticipara, sus pechos se sentían más pesados, más llenos cuando él se llevo uno a los labios y lo mordió, no hasta hacerle daño, solo lo suficiente para hacer crecer su excitación.

—Tienes músculos –dijo cuando Terry la dejo calmarse un poco. Al escucharla él la miro confundido pero ella solo podía ver el cuello masculino y de ahí para abajo…era. Bueno era suficiente para hacer que la sangre recorriera más veloz sus venas. De repente notaba que el cuello masculino era realmente atractivo, casi hizo caer a Terry cuando se lanzo sobre el y le paso los labios por el cuello, ahí donde su clavícula tenia mayor pulso.

—Candy –rio el castaño sintiendo como ella lo mordía—. Cielos, va a resultar que eres una vampiresa –él se callo al sentir la lengua jugar sobre él, de repente la caricia era de lo mas erótica, ella lo chupaba, lo mojaba mientras el la acariciaba—. Vida mía –pronuncio con un gemido.

Cuando ella se movió por encima de el casi perdió el control, estaba excitado, la separo de si y no tuvo reparos en romper la ultima prenda que la cubría a ella, una prenda blanca de algodón que protegía lo ultimo de ella, se recostó sobre ella y empezó a besar los pechos en tanto acariciaba los muslos hasta conseguir separar las piernas.

—Mía –pensó Terry cuando paso las manos por la cavidad femenina.

—Terry –gimió Candy cuando sintió como él se colocaba en la entrada a su cuerpo.

El castaño sabía que sería dolorosa, la sabía virgen pero lo que no sabía es hasta que punto la lastimaría, tuvo que apretar los dientes cuando entro en ella, apenas un poco, apenas rozando el tejido virginal. La sintió tensarse, intento confortarla con palabras de cariño, ella le sorprendió al pedir que siguiera, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, la penetró, ella lloro un poco pero cuando sus músculos se acostumbraron a esa nueva invasión el continuo, un movimiento lento, decadente, entrar y salir de ella era un imperiosa necesidad, el sudor los recorrió, ella fue la primera en gritar al sentir el orgasmo tensándole el cuerpo y él siguió el mismo camino de su rubia amada.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¿Me quieres explicar que pasa contigo?

Anthony ignoro la voz de su padre, tomo el vaso y la botella de tequila, se sirvió un ración más que generosa y lo bebió de un trago. La fiesta había sido un éxito, Alice había quedado contenta, incluso su invitada Karen Kleiss se veía más contenta desde el momento en que Candy se marchó en compañía de su prometido.

—Anthony te estoy hablando.

—¿Por qué tenias que aparecer en mi vida? –preguntó a su padre mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sofá—. La mía, la de Alice, ¿Estás seguro de no haber sido tu quien mato a mi madre?

El rubio no reacciono a la bofetada que le dio su padre, no le importo verlo salir hecho una furia. Siguió bebiendo la botella hasta entrada la madrugada, en algún momento perdió el sentido y soñó, hacia mucho tiempo que no soñaba. Había una colina, probablemente la del hogar de la señorita Pony, ahí estaban su estirado pero adorado primo Archie, también Stear con uno de sus inventos locos y Candy, su dulce blanca le sonreía mientras le entregaba una de las rosas blancas que el había cultivado para ella.

—¡Despierta! –decía Karen moviendo al hombre rubio que lloraba entre sueños—. Despierta pro favor… —la castaña le paso una mano por las mejillas donde se deslizaban las lagrimas—. Esta bien, todo esta bien. Despierta.

El rubio se removió hasta conseguir despertar, su mirada tardo en enfocar a su visitante.

—Ya es de día –le informo Karen mirando a ese hombre extraño, tenía una barba rubia creciéndole, su mirada estaba perdía y apestaba a alcohol.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ayudarte, ¿Por qué vives tan atormentado A.B?

—No conozco a ningún A.B, no es mi nombre desde luego. No soy quien crees, ni si quiera estoy vivo, no desde hace años.

El joven Ardley conto la historia que había callado durante años. Lejos de ahí otro integrante la familia Ardley pensaba en todo lo que había perdido, la matriarca de la familia se veía decaída desde hacia año, ahora incluso necesitaba de un bastón para poder andar, su familia poseía millones, prestigio y tenia acceso a lo mejor de la vida.

¿Pero de que le había servido? Pensó la señora Elroy, había perdido a la madre de Anthony, a los padres de Albert, y a sus queridos Stear y Anthony, cierto que aun tenia a Archie pero incluso el ya estaba comprometido con la hija de los Britter, y Albert. Bueno su sobrino seguía siendo un vagabundo, incluso su hija adoptiva había optado pro alejarse de ellos, Candy era la única que había conseguido alejarse de una familia que parecía condenada.

—¿Señora Elroy esta lista? –pregunto un joven sirviente—. El señor Butler le esta esperando.

—Hágalo pasar a la sala pequeña –dijo la mujer avanzando con paso difícil—. ¿Ya están los demás reunidos?

—Si señora.

La mujer camino con paso dificultoso hasta la sala, ahí ya estaban el mencionado señor Butler, también estaba Archie, Annie, Albert, Neal, Elisa y la madre de los últimos dos. La señora Elroy comenzó diciendo:

—Hace ya casi tres años que Candy desapareció, desde entonces el señor Butler la estuvo buscando, hace una semana vino a mi con la noticia de que la había encontrado. Ella esta viviendo en Texas, primero como enfermera de un hombre llamado Baker y ahora sigue viviendo en esa casa con el heredero de ese hombre.

—¿De verdad la encontraron? –Albert se ilumino un poco y luego con la misma velocidad pareció apagarse—. ¿Por qué la has buscado?

—Porque es una Ardley –dijo la matriarca—. Porque no me queda mucho tiempo de vida y quiero tener a toda mi familia junta, además cuando yo muera ella igual que ustedes heredera una fortuna, ¿Eso no te importa William?

El rubio retrocedió ciertamente su abuela ya no era tan joven como antes pero esta extraña añoranza, ¿Sería su único motivo para buscar a la niña adoptada ya hacia tantos años? Archie y el coincidieron en su mirada, ciertamente la abuela escondía algo.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

Candy despertó con la sensación de que el mundo era más maravilloso hoy de lo que había sido nunca, cuando bajo a tomar el desayuno ya Terry la esperaba. A diferencia de la noche anterior solo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y luego con cierta reticencia le entrego una cadena de la que pendía un anillo.

El actor no se atrevió a confesar que llevaba el anillo de diamantes desde la ultima vez que la había visto bajo una tormenta de nieve, había pasado noches en vela pensando en como podría entregárselo, la forma mas romántica de pedirle que fuera suya por siempre, pero antes de poder vistos sus planes el cedió a un chantaje, por cobardía estuvo a punto de perder aquello que le había importado verdaderamente.

Candy saco el anillo de la cadena y el se obligo a colocárselo. Cuando ella empezó a llorar pensó que lo había arruinado todo.

—Si no te gusta.

—¡No seas tonto! Creo que es el primer anillo que he tenido en mi vida –confeso—. Bueno uno que sea enteramente mío, no que me hayan prestado o que me hubieran colocado para no desentonar con la familia Ardley.

—Ya no eres una huérfana –dijo Terry apreciando la mano femenina—. Ahora tendrás una familia, tu propia familia pecosa.

Ella le creyó. Con sonrisas la pareja comenzó a organizarlo todo para una discreta boda, a Candy no le importaba donde casarse, nunca había imaginado una gran boda, en el hogar de Pony todo siempre era sencillo y en la casa de los Leagan o los Ardley siempre se había sentido como una pariente pobre o peor aun, como una persona añadida y no grata dentro de ninguna de las familias.

—Sinceramente no creo poder ser más feliz –confeso ella.

Dos días después, frente a un ministro todo parecía llegar a buen puerto. Terry y ella se casarían por fin. El tiempo de espera había terminado.

—Nos queda ya poco por decir, ¿Hay alguien que conozco algún motivo por el cual este hombre y esta mujer no puedan casarse?

—¡Yo lo tengo! –se alzo la voz de A.B—. Ella no se puede casar, no hasta que sepa la verdad. No hasta que le diga quién soy.

Terry miro con furia a su maldito vecino, ¿Acaso ese hombre se volvió loco? Estaba a punto de ordenarle que se marchara cuando detrás vio a Karen siguiendo al vaquero, la mirada de ambos se encontraron igual que cuando actuaban en el teatro y ella le daba a entender que algo iba mal, cuando se fijo más Karen estaba pálida en extremo y temblaba cual hoja.

—Candy –dijo el actor en un susurro tomando la mano de su casi esposa.

—¡Candy! –el vaquero fue más enérgico al llamarla, con paso decidido se acerco a ella mientras se quitaba el sombrero—. ¿De verdad no puedes reconocerme? ¿No puedes ver quien soy? Solías llamarme Anthony, Anthony Brower Ardley.

La rubia sintió el choque de sus palabras apenas dudo un instante, apenas un doloroso instante que para Terry fue eterno. La boda quedaba cancelada.

_Continuará…_

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Hola chicas! Este capitulo se me complico un montón, primero por los tiempos y luego por...bueno por todo lo que sucedió. Perdonen el retraso. Ejem. Asunto aparte, para el próximo capi tardare un poco mas en actualizar, pero no desesperen, espero que ya estén preparadas para algunos villanos que llegan en el próximo jaja. Y claro, mucho romance y mucho western, hasta entonces, cuídense, coman, y disfruten jajaja. Besos! :)

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Gris grau grey: Wow! me has dejado patidifusa jajaja, no me esperaba cuatro comentarios de golpe y porrazo y todos ellos me han alegrado un montón, me encantara saber de ti nuevamente y espero que la historia te mantenga cautiva, en el buen sentido jeje. un gran abrazo! :D

Edeny Grandchester: ¡Si! Candy se merece un montón de envidia jajaja, terry o anthony, sigue siendo un dilema al dia de hoy ajja. Gracias por tu comentario, abrazos :D

Guest: JAja te agradesco mucho el comentarios, leerlo 5 veces! uff eso no tengo como agradecerlo, mas que con mas capítulos que espero te gusten. un abrazo :D

lupita1797: Amiga! ¿Que te digo? Tu empezaste conmigo este fic jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentarios, en cuanto al compromiso jajaja creo que este capitulo deja en entredicho todo, ¿no crees? Besitos Lupita :)

Luna: Gracias! Me emociona cuando me lo comentan ajja :)

lara here: Te loa agradezco mucho! Hubo varias imperfecciones en el capitulo anterior pero ya las checare mas adelante, te agradesco a ti por comentar y en cuanto a la hermanita de Anthony. En el futuro aparecerá un poco mas. Saludos :D

gianny17: Hola! Jaja creo que con el nuevo capitulo y lso que vienen me perdonaras la escena final del anterior, jaja eso de jefa me ha hecho soltar la risa jeje, en fin bonita, un abrazo y gracias por comentar.

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**Próximo Capitulo: **_15 de Mayo 2013_

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


	7. Violento: Parte I

—Es un animal precioso.

Terry escuchó la voz del hombre con simpatía, ambos veían una hermosa yegua baya de un color champagne que había encantado al joven inglés desde el momento en que la vio, tenía las crines y la cola blanca lo que la hacía destacarse aún más, el hombre que le hablaba era el mismo al que se la había comprado como regalo de boda a Candy, boda que el día anterior había quedado completamente arruinada.

—Necesitara quien la cuide.

—Si, ya he contratado a algunos vaqueros. De todas formas también pienso comprar más caballos, contratar más hombres, últimamente me he visto ocupado en otros asuntos, eso es todo.

El hombre no hizo más comentarios, la boda, la reacción de A.B que ahora resultaba ser solo Anthony y el desmayo de la novia había sido un chisme regado como la pólvora, todos estaban hablando de ello, además dejar a un actor de Broadway plantado no sucedía todos los días, aún con todo eso el sobrino de Baker parecía tranquilo.

—Ha hecho una gran compra amigo.

Terry no necesitaba que se lo dijeran pero igual le agrado escucharlo, al menos algo había salido bien, pasar tanto tiempo con los caballos de su padre en lugar de la serpiente de su madrastra rendía sus frutos. Era obvio que el hombre quería preguntarle que había pasado en su boda, se moría por saberlo. El mejor interprete de Shakespeare siendo burlado por un rico ganadero.

Aún recordaba con claridad su reacción al comprender que ese hombre era el antiguo amor de Candy, había quedado desconcertado pero la reacción de Candy había sido peor que la suya, empezó a reír, una risa descontrolada que nadie entendió hasta que el la comprendió que era un ataque histérico, no supo bien como logro controlarla, tampoco se dio cuenta de la reacción de Anthony o de cómo Karen intentaba controlar el genio del rubio.

Para cuando regresaron al rancho ya el doctor había visto a Candy y le había sedado, le advirtió a Terry que probablemente tardaría en recuperarse, por eso el la noche anterior había velado su sueño y en la mañana cuando despertó incomodo en un sofá ella seguía dormida, iba a seguir cuidándola cuando la señora Ivanov entro y le aviso que su compra había llegado.

—¿Mi compra? –no entendió lo que decía hasta que vio llegar un gran remolque.

—Vaya a atender, yo la cuidare en tanto –se ofreció la mujer viendo con pena el rostro demacrado de Candy. Parecía que en un instante le habían arrancado toda felicidad.

Así que Terry fue a hablar con el hombre para ver un regalo no entregado.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

— CAP VI: _VIOLENTO: PARTE I _—

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¿Tienes tus maletas?

Archie asintió mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente, esta sudando horriblemente, él que siempre iba elegante por la vida ahora mismo no paraba de sudar, ¡Era bochornoso! Albert en cambio parecía rozagante, su tío llevaba unas gafas oscuros y estaba sonriente como siempre, se habían registrado en el único hotel de la pequeña comunidad de Taylor, habían llegado con la ilusión de encontrar a Candy y llevarla de regresó.

—¿Deberíamos ir hoy mismo? –preguntó Archie.

—Usualmente diría que no pero lo cierto es que tres años es demasiado tiempo –aprobó Albert.

Su sobrino pareció alegrarse, en algunos sentidos Archie seguía siendo un niño pero en otros había madurado, la muerte de su hermano lo había herido profundamente y a veces ni si quiera Annie era capaz de acercarse a él. Y aún cuando quería a Annie era obvio que con Candy todavía anhelaba su contacto. Gracias a la buena disposición de Albert, pero sobre todo a su dinero, habían conseguido un automóvil en tiempo record, cuando su joven sobrino tomo el volante y el rubio subió como copiloto el transporte inicio su viaje en dirección al rancho.

—¿Seguro que este es el camino? –preguntaba Archie viendo el lugar solitario, ni un alma se veía alrededor.

—Muy seguro. No te detengas Archie.

El joven apretó el acelerador hasta cruzar el camino por donde un pato agito sus alas en su dirección, enojado por haber sido ignorado por los nuevos viajeros, Archie vio con horror como el animal emprendía el vuelo para seguirlos, Albert en cambio encontraba todo el asunto muy divertido, no fue hasta que el auto derrapo un poco que el rubio bajo a enfrentarse al ave que ahora parecía mas calmada, era el efecto que tenía el patriarca Ardley con todos los animales.

—¿Es aquí? –Archie se quito los guantes mientras bajaba del auto—. ¿Por qué mudarse a un lugar tan apartado?

—¿Y porque no? Has pasado demasiado tiempo en la ciudad.

—Lo que digas –dijo retirándose el cabello como siempre que estaba nervioso—. ¿A qué esperamos? –preguntó el castaño sin atreverse a llamar a la casa, fue Albert quien se acero a llamar para que le atendieran. Espero un poco hasta escuchar unos pasos y luego ver a una mujer desconocida frente a él.

—¡Hola! Buenos días, me gustaría ver a Candy. Soy su tío, Albert Ardley y este de aquí es mi sobrino Archie, ¿Podrá ella recibirnos?

—¿Por qué no esperan a que el señor regresé? No creo que ella pueda recibirlos en este momento.

—¿Es que no se encuentra bien? –la preocupación de Albert era genuina, la señora entonces los dejo pasar a la sala donde Candy les daba la espalda, la buena cocinera había convencido a la rubia para salir del cuarto y arreglarse un poco, el rubio no dejo de notar los cambios en Candy, se le veía preciosa con el sencillo vestido azul y el cabello rubio trenzado en una soleta de lado, sin embargo, en sus ojos solo encontró tristeza.

—¡Estas aquí! –Archie se apresuro a entrar y ni si quiera noto el desinterés de su prima cuando este la abrazo. Si ya antes estaba preocupado ahora Albert estaba realmente intranquilo, el castaño se aparto y tomando a Candy aun de los hombros le dijo una serie de cosas que ella ni si quiera parecía atender.

—¿Dónde esta él? –preguntaba la mujer de cabellos dorados.

—¿Dónde esta quien? –preguntó Archie sin comprenderla.

—¿Dónde esta Anthony?

✩ « ✩

—¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Karen.

—Necesito verla –dijo Anthony sin hacer caso de la creciente angustia de la bella actriz.

—No me parece buena idea.

Por la mirada acerada que le dirigió él era obvio que a el le importaba bien poco lo que a ella le pareciera o no una buena idea, el rubio se calo el sombrero y ordeno a uno de sus hombres que trajera su caballo de nombre Janto, la actriz lo siguió hasta que este se monto y partió a toda velocidad. La actriz no lo pensó demasiado, dirigiéndose a un vaquero pidió otro caballo para ella.

—¡Candy! –gritó el rubio nada más al llegar a la puerta frente a la casa de su vecino—. ¡Candy! –repitió con voz más enérgica mientras bajaba de su caballo.

—¿Pero que modales son esos? –salió preguntando Archie con voz airada—. ¿Se puede saber quién y qué busca con Candy?

El rubio le reconoció de inmediato, una carcajada escapó de su garganta mientras se acercaba y daba un golpe a la espalda de Archie que se quedo sin saber que hacer al ver pasar el hombre a su lado y entrar a la casa como si fuera dueño de ella, Anthony miro con curiosidad al hombre rubio junto a Candy.

—Anthony –susurro ella pero Albert escucho perfectamente el nombre que decía.

_Little Bert_ era la forma en que Rosemary se solía referir a su hermano, cuando ella murió algo en Albert también se perdió, tal vez por eso comprendía tan bien a Archie, tal vez por eso aún podía definir los rasgos de su hermana, los que Vincent no había podido soportar ver en su hijo, ese hombre era el niño que el había conocido en brazos de su hermana, era Anthony.

—Estas vivo –dijo Albert—. ¿Pero cómo, porque?

—¿De que estas hablando Albert? –pregunto Archie viendo con disgusto al vaquero que se retiraba el sombrero—. Este hombre me ha dado un golpe allá fuera.

—Aún sigues siendo un delicado –dijo el rubio—. Y sigues usando pañuelos, ¿Por qué lo haces Archie? Nunca entendí.

Candy miraba a unos y a otros, todos parecían tan distintos ahora, en el pasado no se había dado cuenta pero Albert y Anthony se parecían, incluso Archie tenía rasgos típicamente Ardley, estaba tan confusa que creyó que se desmayaría de nuevo, y de no ser ella quien se desmayaba sería Archie que había retrocedido como si hubiera sido golpeado.

—¿Anthony? —el joven Cornwell no daba crédito a lo que veía.

El silencio lleno la habitación. Igual que en el pasado cuando un caballo había tirado al más alegre de los sobrinos de la señora Elroy.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya –dijo una voz burlona—. Pero vamos, tengo toda la habitación llena de Ardley, ¿Debería sacar la vajilla o poner la alfombra? –Terry sonrió de medio lado marcando más su hoyuelo—. Casi me siento tentado a invitarlos a quedarse pero dudo que mi casa sea suficiente para vástagos tan ricos como ustedes, ¿Por qué no toman el camino de regresó y se limitan mandar una carta?

Albert abrió la boca sorprendido, ¡Pero si era Terry!

—¡Has cambiado! –dijo Albert viendo a rubio y moreno mirarse con desafío—. Yo, no creo haber estado nunca en tanta desventaja, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo –Terry se rio del rostro desencajado de Archie—. La familia adoptiva reaparece, si incluso el muerto revivió, debería interpretar la obra ya mismo, ¿Tú que opinas Candy?

El castaño se golpeo mentalmente al verla empezar a llorar, antes de darse cuenta que hacía se acerco y la cargo para llevarla de nuevo al cuarto, nadie le detuvo, subió las escaleras con ella sollozando entre sus brazos, la llevo a su propia habitación y con cuidado la recostó en la cama.

—Perdóname, ya sabes que casi siempre hablo sin pensar –ella no parecía enterarse de lo que decía seguía llorando a lagrima viva—. Me he sentido violento cuando entre a la casa y te he encontrado rodeada de todos esos… familiares tuyos, ¿Qué quieres que les diga?

Ella guardo silencio y el opto por tomarlo con humor.

—Lo mismo digo, mandémoslos a volar ahora mismo sin pasaje de regreso, ¡Que les den y no vuelvan! Así se piensa mi amor.

La rubia se detuvo al escucharlo pero no compartió su sonrisa. Terry decidió alejarse, al cerrar la puerta de la habitación el actor dejo escapar un suspiro, nunca había manejado una situación parecida, ¿Debería llamar al medico o regresar a Anthony al camino de los muertos?

—Primero el médico –pronuncio para si mismo al bajar las escaleras y entrar de nuevo donde sus invitados indeseados. De inmediato fue Anthony quien se dirigió a él, sin saber como empezó a discutir con tan odiado intruso mientras los otros dos eran meros espectadores, en algún momento Anthony fue quien tomo de la camisa al actor, Terry estaba dispuesto a aceptar el desafío hasta que un llamado a la puerta los detuvo.

—¿No vas abrir? Es tu casa, aunque no por mucho más tiempo.

El actor ignoro la provocación del rubio y fue a abrir, cuando Anthony vio que se trataba de Karen salió jalándola del brazo fuera de la casa.

—¡Empieza a cansarme que me sigas!

Karen se sintió ofendida y más al ver salir a dos hombres que ella desconocía pero que parecían interesados en la discusión. Lo siguiente que sucedió quedaría grabado en la mente de los cuatro por el resto de su vida. Un auto cruzo a toda velocidad, un hombre salía de la ventana y apuntaba con una arma a todo lo que se cruzaba, alguno de ellos grito que se tiraran al suelo, ninguno supo que paso alrededor hasta que el sonido de las balas cesó.

—¿Pero que demonios? –pensó Terry alzando la vista solo para ver con horror una mancha de sangre extendiéndose. Había un herido, tal vez hasta el estuviera herido pero tenía el cuerpo tan paralizado que solo sentía la sangre recorrerle con fuerza. ¿Habría muerto alguien? Al enfocar bien la escena se percató de dos cosas, mucha sangre y unos gritos histéricos provenientes de algún lugar.

_Continuará…_

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

Hola chicas! Agárrense porque el próximo capitulo nuestros protagonistas masculinos tendrán que llegar a un acuerdo jajaja. Besos! :)

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

eva grandchester: Te tengo que decir que si, Candy va a atnermuchas dudas de lo contrario nos quedamos sin historia xD Gracias por comentar!

luna: jaja si, a punto nos quedamos de la boda jaja gracias por tu comentario!

lupita1797: Hola amiga! Jaja sip bola cancelada, espero que disfrutes con el nuevo capitulo. Un abrazo amiga :D

Edeny Grandchester : Jaja no te enojes! jajaja eso de usar a terry como objeto secual me ha dado mucha gracias jaja no se de donde lo sacaste pero esta genial, saudos y gracias por comentar!

lara here: Me ha alegrado mucho tu comentari! E=Yo disfrute mucho de escribir el capitulo anterior, pero ahora biene el conflicto ejje, saludos :D

ℵ **: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**

**Próximo Capitulo: **_21 de Mayo 2013  
_

**ℵ ****: ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**** : ****ℵ**


	8. Violento: Parte II

—Están disparando.

Candy escuchó la voz de la cocinera como un eco lejano en su mente. El primer disparo pareció hacerla volver a la realidad. Con el segundo comprendió que estaba en peligro. Y el resto de los disparos le hizo pensar en las personas que estaban fuera de la casa, la misma fortaleza que una vez la había admirado la enfermera en jefe ahora parecía salir a floté, para cuando los disparos callaron ella ya corría en dirección a las personas tiradas en el suelo. Detrás de ella la cocinera también observo el reguero de sangre sobre el polvo.

—¡Levanta! –dijo Candy a Terry que empezaba a incorporarse, el castaño la miro como si se tratara de una extraña, ella decía algo pero el todavía estaba tan sordo por el sonido de las balas que no alcanzaba a comprenderla, ella pareció agitarlo y entonces consiguió escucharla con claridad. Karen estaba herida.

—¡Ah por el auto aprisa!

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

— CAP VI: _VIOLENTO: PARTE II _—

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

—De momento la están operando, la bala sigue dentro, creo que lo mejor sería llamar a un familiar.

—¿Un familiar? Su familia más cercana vive a cientos de kilómetros –Anthony se acerco con la mirada echando chispas—. Karen solo tiene a su abuelo y viceversa, más vale que la salven o yo mismo llevare a este hospital a la ruina, ¿Me entendió?

—Sí, si señor –dijo una aturdida enfermera que no tardó en desaparecer.

—Creo que nos van a correr de un momento a otro –comentó Albert mirando sus manos arañadas.

—No con este aquí –dijo Terry señalando a Anthony—. Es el manda más del pueblo, ¿Qué no conoces a tu sobrino Albert?

Candy miro con enojo a los tres hombres, justo cuando Karen corría peligro los tres seguían peleando, en el recuento de los daños ninguno de los tres había salido bien librado pero aún así tenían al hospital de nervios, Terry solo tenía algunos moretones pero sobre todo parecía tener deseos de encontrar pelea a ser posible con Anthony, el rubio no había salido del todo bien, tenía la mano fracturada y ya se la habían vendado y aunque no se quejaba era obvio que le dolía o por lo menos le dolería cuando se le pasara el shock, Albert para sorpresa de la rubia solo tenía las manos arañadas y parecía perplejo no por los disparos sino por ver a su sobrino vivo.

Por otra parte a Archie no le había ido tan bien, había recibido un disparo en la pierna y aunque la bala ya había sido retirada el castaño no podría salir en un futuro próximo, ya se imaginaba Candy la gracias que le haría quedarse en un hospital de un pequeño pueblito. Aunque debería sentirse agradecido por lo menos no seguía en cirugía como era el caso de Karen.

—Estás vivo –dijo Albert mirando con atención a su sobrino—. ¿Tiene razón Terry eres el manda más del pueblo?

—De serlo este actor ya no estaría aquí y yo ya habría averiguado quién me quiso volar la cabeza hace una hora.

Candy retiro la mirada, le costaba trabajo mirar a Anthony y parecía que de momento al rubio le pasaba lo mismo, el vaquero solo podía pensar en que la bala que Karen tenía iba dirigida a él, ella se había cruzado en la trayectoria de la misma, ella había hecho algo increíblemente estúpido pero eso no evitaba que a el le pesara saber que la amenaza hecha tantos años atrás aún tenía vigencia, aún no había perdón para él o para su padre, ¿Cuánto valdría esta vez su cabeza? ¿Cuántos más enviarían antes de conseguir matarlo?

—¿La familia de la señorita Kleiss? –el medico que había salido de la cirugía ya advertido por una enfermera de la extraña situación fuera no le extraño ver a los tres hombre y la mujer que no tenían ni un rasgo parecido a la mujer que había estado en su mesa de operaciones—. La señorita Kleiss esta fuera de peligro.

El suspiro de los cuatro fue apenas perceptible. Él médico entonces hizo una señal a dos personas detrás de ellos, el sheriff y compañía tenían preguntas que hacer.

✩ « ✩

—¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Terry a Candy en el camino de regreso a casa.

Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber darle una respuesta, ambos se quedaron mirando la escena de su casa, había vidrios destrozados, quedaban marcas de sangre y algunos agujeros que se habían filtrado en la ya de por si feúcha casa. El actor sabía que esa pequeña casa no era nada para echar tiros pero igual le supo mal verla dañada, de alguna forma se había encariñado con ese lugar, con las personas de Taylor y sobre todo con su reencontrado pasado de mirada verde.

Apenas pasaban de las seis cuando entraron a casa, la señora Ivanov les había dejado comida preparada pero ninguno de los dos tenía apetito, además del hospital habían tenido que hacer largas declaraciones recordando o intentando aclarar lo que había pasado, aunque ninguno acertaba a estar seguro de lo que sucedió en apenas pocos minutos. El castaño miro a Candy por largos segundos, ella se veía casi normal pero no estaba del todo seguro, ¿Y si de nuevo volvió a su estado de catarsis?

—Estoy bien, no creo que necesites volver a sedarme.

—¿Me estás acusando? –Terry quería pelea, la buscaba desde hacía rato—. Te aseguro que fue idea del médico y no mía, creo que el pensó más que yo en lo que sentiste al ver a tu ex novio revivir.

—Yo… —Candy retiró la mirada—. Supongo que estás en tu derecho de estar enojado.

—¿Enojado? No preciosa no he tenido tiempo de ponerme enojado. No me esperaba que cancelara la boda solo porque Anthony sigue siendo un fantasma de tu pasado –se acerco hasta encararla—. ¿No será que aún lo amas? Desde luego desde que viste que no acertaron a dispararle estás mucho más serena.

—La única razón por la que estoy más serena que tú es porque estoy acostumbrada a las emergencias, aunque el que hayan venido a disparar a quemarropa si que es nuevo para mi, ¡Sabes lo asustada que estaba al verlos en el piso con sangre por todos lados! Sinceramente ni me fije en si Anthony estaba bien o no, solo intentaba saber cuál de ustedes era el muerto.

—¿Y a quién hubieras elegido? –preguntó hoscamente.

—¡Soy enfermera, no hubiera elegido a ninguno!

—Eso lo dudo, no creo que quisieras perder de nuevo a tu adorado vaquero.

Candy no le respondió, el llamado a la puerta calmo los nervios de la pareja. El se iba a alejar para permitir que ella abriera pero entonces recordó que los querían matar, la retuvo de la mano hasta que escucho con nitidez la voz de Albert:

—¡Terry somos nosotros!

—¡Que sorpresa! –dijo soltándola—. Visitas tuyas, claro que te corresponde abrir.

Ella le miro con enojo y lo vio desaparecer por la sala, Albert y Anthony entraron, el segundo parecía tensarse al verla así que tuvo que ser Albert quien los dirigiera hacia la sala donde Terry se servía un poco de brandy con hielo.

—Sirve otros tres Terry –pidió Albert.

Candy pensó que el castaño se negaría pero en su lugar hizo lo que el hombre más maduro pidió, ninguno dijo nada durante un rato, la rubia se limito a observar el vaso con alcohol que Terry había colocado en sus manos, ¿Y ahora que les esperaba?

—Bueno esta noche estamos todos muy animados –empezó Albert.

El patriarca Ardley igual que los otros tres estaba nervioso pero gracias a años de lecciones aprendidas tenía más control de si mismo, se sentía mal al ver la tristeza de su protegida muy acorde a la melancolía de su sobrino, Terry en cambio solo les daba la espalda, era un verdadero actor uno tan bueno que le costaba quitarse la mascara, aunque claro el siempre tenía que recurrir a ella desde muy joven. Desde el día que lo conoció el inglés usaba disfraces como el de chico rebelde, el de niño rico o el de actor desempleado, ni una vez le había visto relajarse.

—Anthony me parece que eres tu a quien debemos escuchar.

El rubio bebió un trago antes de comenzar a contar la historia que había empezado el día que cayó de un caballo durante una cacería, les conto sobre su padre y la amenaza hecha a su vida, les conto también sobre Alice una hermana pequeña que igual que él estaba amenazada de muerte, les conto como su vida había seguido su curso en Taylor siendo conocido solo como A.B y como un día al levantar la vista reconoció a Candy y a partir de entonces el vaquero y ese nombre desaparecieron y de nuevo solo quedó Anthony Brower Ardley, los hombres que hoy habían atacado lo harían de nuevo, el era un objetivo fijo de ese lado de América.

—No pensé en las consecuencia el día que me presente a… a la boda –Anthony no retiro la mirada cuando noto la fijeza con que Candy le miraba—. Me gustaría decir que me arrepiento pero no es así, solo lamento que por eso ahora Alice también este en renovado peligro igual que tú Candy.

—Es tu cabeza la que quieren no la de ella –interrumpió Terry girándose a ver a su odiado enemigo.

—Creo que cuando detuve la boda quedo claro donde están mis intereses y lo poco que me importaron las consecuencias de saberse que estoy vivo.

Terry se sirvió otro generoso tragó de brandy mientras comprendía las palabras de Brower.

—O sea que le dibujaste una diana a Candy ese día, ¿Sabes que en Inglaterra casi se rompe el cuello también por tu culpa? Vivía temerosa de los caballos y todo por el supuesto de que tu habías muerto a causa de uno.

—¿Es cierto? –Anthony se acerco a la rubia—. Candy yo…

—Anthony –le detuvo Albert evitando que llegara hasta ella y entonces Terry explotara del todo—. Lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar –dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su viejo amigo inglés—. Queremos que Candy se mude al rancho de los Brower, ahí habría suficientes hombres para protegerla.

¡No! Fue la respuesta que se atraganto en la garganta de Terry, iba a decirla cuando noto el temblor de Candy al tener a Anthony tan cerca, algo se removió en el pecho del castaño, algo tan doloroso y tan conocido que casi le derrumbo. Si sorprendió a los otros tres no se dio por enterado, pero con toda resolución dijo:

—Llévatela Albert.

✩ « ✩

Alice miraba a su papá andar de un lado a otro, de repente todo en el rancho se había vuelto muy emocionante, su padre había mandado a todos los hombres a tomar un rifle mientras el mismo manejaba un revolver.

—¿Papa porque Anthony se fue tan rápido y quién era el hombre con quién venía?

—Tu hermano es un necio… –musitó el hombre sin aligerar su paso por la estancia.

Alice pensó no por primera vez que su padre era raro, encogiéndose de hombros siguió jugando con sus muñecas que estaban tomando el té aunque ahora estaban en la enorme mesa del comedor mientras hacía un rato estaban en su habitación, la misma que Karen había apreciado como muy bonita.

—¿Dónde esta Karen? –preguntó a su papi que ahora parecía echar humo.

—Creo que en el hospital –el hombre se detuvo por primera vez—. Ella esta un poco enferma Alice y no creo que regrese pronto, ¿Comprendes?

—Si papi –dijo intentando disimular el nerviosismo que le había provocado la mirada de su padre. La niña escucho el sonido de un auto, probablemente sería su hermano, él sabría explicarle mejor dónde estaba Karen y si tenía suerte también se quedaría a tomar el té. A la pequeña le tomo por sorpresa ver que su hermano llevaba dos maletas y entraba acompañado por otro hombre rubio y por la mujer del baile de las que todos se habían quedando hablando.

—¿Hay nuevos invitados? –pregunto Alice mirando con simpatía a los visitantes. La casa ya no estaría tan sola. Ella ya no estaría tan sola.

✩ « ✩

_Al día siguiente…_

—¿Cómo que se fue?

—No, necesito que los establos queden listos lo antes posible –decía Terry intentando ignorar la pregunta de su molesta ama de llaves y dirigiéndose a uno de los vaqueros que ya había contratado—. Hoy mismo traerán lo que compre para…

—¿Cuándo dice que se fue?

—Tu y Marc consigan más hombres díganle a quien conozcan que ofrezco puestos fijos y…

—¿Pero porque no la ha detenido?

—Creo que de momento eso es todo.

—¡Ah pero si ahí viene! –dijo la cocinera siendo ella quien esta vez ignoraba al actor que con recelo miro la figura que cabalgaba en dirección a la casa, Candy montaba un caballo pura sangre que el había visto antes, Anthony lo montaba el día que llevo la invitación a su susodicho baile. Miro con enojo el animal y se alejo para ir a ver la yegua que el había comprado, la misma que era el regalo de bodas de la rubia que ahora vivía en el rancho vecino.

—Como lo odio –pensó Terry y la idea de odiarla a _ella_ también persistía en su mente, miro a la yegua y pensó en el nombre que el ama de llaves le sugirió, Galya, un nombre ruso pero que le iba muy bien al precioso animal. Debía ser Candy quien le diera un nombre, debía haberse quedado a su lado el día anterior y rechazar la oferta de Albert, pero en su lugar temblaba al solo acercamiento de Anthony, su cara reflejaba todas las emociones que sentía al verlo y el no por primera vez en su vida se sintió desplazado por alguien más.

El castaño ignoro a Candy cuando ella se coloco a su lado, el silencio cayo sobre ambos igual que la sombra que empezaba a separarlos poco a poco. La yegua ajena al ambiente trotaba alrededor del cerco mostrando que era un animal valioso, toda ella era hermosa, los ojos castaños miraron a la pareja, ambos parecían tristes.

_Continuará..._

_✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩_

_¡Hola chicas! Bueno como ya comprobarón no andaba muerta... jajaja cielos no se como tengo cara pero bueno, ¿Qué les digo?  
_

_Se que me deben estar odiando por tan laaaaaarga espera, no tengo otra forma de compensarlo más que escribiendo prontamente el proximo capitulo. De nuevo PERDON._

_Por la demora, el retraso, las fallas que pueda tener este capitulo y bueno... ya me siento bastante avergonzada pero de verdad a las perdonas que me escribieron, a las que _

_dejaron comentarios, y en especial a Lara que me pregunto no por la historia si no por mi. Ya voy tirando, gracias por escribir y bueno nenas... nos vemos en corto. Esta vez _

_no hay promesas, pronto sera un hecho. Hasta el rpoximo capitulo :)_

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**REVIEW - REPLY**

✩ lara here: ¡Muchas gracias nena! No tengo cara para decirte lo mucho que me apena el ENORME retraso que tuve con el fic, te agradesco muchos PM y tus animos. Un abrazo preciosa :)

✩ gianny: Jaja nadie murio...de momento. Ya veremos en el futuro. Un abrazo. :D

✩ eva grandchester: Gracias por comentar. Varios heridos pero cero muertos. Vamos bien jaja.

✩ lupita1797: Hola amiga! Gracias por tu comentario, bueno saber quien les disparo todavia llevara su tiempo jeje. Pero un abrazo.

✩ Edeny Grandchester: Jaja no te enojes con Anthony, pronto si vas a tener razones de enojarte. en tanto, gracias por comentar :D

✩ marizza: La espera termino :)

✩ maria: I'm back! :)

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩


	9. Heróe

Terry leyó la carta de su contador, el hombre parecía realmente angustiado de que el dinero de su cliente estuviera yendo a parar a un rancho alejado de la mano del hombre, o al menos eso era lo que escribía, al actor en cambio la idea cada vez le entusiasmaba más, ya eran cuatro días desde que Candy se había mudado y con todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo no había tenido oportunidad de pensar mucho en el asunto.

Por fin el rancho empezaba a trabajar, por una vez el hijo del duque sentía que estaba haciendo algo más que una representación, cierto que extrañaba el teatro pero cuando el rancho estaba en relativa paz el actor se dedicaba a escribir sus propios guiones, a veces solo los iniciaba y después los dejaba olvidados, otras veces los retomaba y optaba por modificarlos o romperlos del todo.

—Aquí tiene su café –indico la señora Ivanov entrando al estudio donde el actor empezaba a formar un gran desorden—. ¿Hoy no hay nuevos vaqueros?

—Mañana llegarán dos hombres más y traerán al potro que compre al señor McKey.

—Últimamente muchas personas están llegando al pueblo, apenas hoy llegaron una familia de apellido Leagan.

Terry despegó la mirada de la carta y miro a su cocinera con tal cara de disgusto que la mujer pensó que había dicho algo realmente ofensivo. La pobre mujer no tenía idea de que había dicho o hecho para que él le dirigiera una de las temidas miradas asesinas que lo habían hecho famoso en el colegio San Pablo.

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**NOBLES CABALLEROS**

— CAP VII: _HÉROE _—

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

POR: GAIASOLE

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

_Taylor, Texas._

Eliza miró la estancia con cierto pesar, cierto que era un rancho lujoso o al menos más vistoso que los que había visto cuando habían cruzado todo el infernal desierto para llegar al lugar dónde su ya no muerto primo había parecido, ella y Neal estaban con la tía abuela cuando esta recibió la llamada de Albert, el tío abuelo no había podido ver todas las reacciones de la matriarca Ardley, la mujer se había puesto pálida, luego empezó a temblar y termino ahogándose en un llanto tal que los hermanos Leagan se habían quedado sorprendidos.

—¿Qué pasa tiita? –preguntó Eliza con un brillo malévola en los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

La mujer tardo en recuperarse y cuando lo hizo Eliza pensó que se había vuelto loca, decía que Anthony estaba vivo, que habían encontrado a Candy y que Archie estaba herido en un hospital. La tía abuela dijo que tenía que ir inmediatamente a ese lugar y claro, Eliza y Neal se ofrecieron a acompañarla, había que hacer puntos para que la mujer no los dejara fuera del testamento.

—Vaya lugar –dijo Neal sacando a su hermana de sus cavilaciones—. No me importaría mudarme a esta zona de vaqueros si todos viven así.

—Te aburrirías pronto Neal –dijo Albert entrando a la estancia.

El hombre miro a Eliza con cierto malestar, parecía creerse ya dueña del lugar y su hermano con las ya recostado en un sofá y fumando era otro que se creía el señor de todo, nunca terminarían de caerle bien esos dos, incluso los intentos torpes del muchacho por agradarlo le molestaban cosa contraría a la tía Elroy que creí que ellos eran unos perfectos jovencitos, la crema y nata que el país necesitaba. De ser así él necesitaría mudarse urgentemente del mencionado país.

—¿Dónde esta? –preguntó Elroy.

—Pronto lo verás –respondió Albert a la pregunta sabiendo a quién se refería ella—. Tengo que contarte antes algunas cosas. Probablemente no te gustará.

✩ « ✩

—¿Viniste con Candy? –preguntó Karen.

—Si con ella y con Alice, ellas dos están viendo a Archie ahora mismo.

Karen miro al vaquero con cierta añoranza, ¿Cómo se había enamorado de forma tan estúpida en tan poco tiempo? La castaña ya había escuchado a las enfermeras del lugar comentar la suerte que tenía, era un actriz preciosa que a pesar de haber recibido una bala se mostraba estoica, muchos admiradores le habían enviado flores y regalos para animarla en su recuperación, pero sobre todo, cada día desde que estaba internada A.B la visitaba, todas las mujeres se derretían al ver su espalda ancha cruzar por los pasillos para llegar a la habitación de Karen.

Ese día con los jeans azules, botas, sombreo y la camiseta blanca se veía soberbiamente galante, todo en el señalaba que era un hombre que sabía muy bien su posición y estaba acostumbrado a toda clase de admiración, rico, guapo y bien sabía Karen que a pesar de su aparente mal genio era considerado y amable. Pero también era doloroso pensar que estaba loco pero no por ella.

—Quiero descansar –dijo la actriz.

—¿Es tu forma decirme que me vaya? –Anthony tomo su sombrero y haciendo una ligera reverencia a Karen se marcho en dirección al cuarto de Archie. Si noto la mirada triste de Karen no lo hizo saber. Su primo estaba en la cama y sobraba decir que estaba cansado de la calma que se respiraba en Taylor y peor aun en el pequeño hospital.

—¿Te duele mucho? –preguntaba Alice a Archie que respondía cada pregunta de la niña.

—No tanto.

Como para comprobar si decía la verdad Alice presiono un poco la pierna de Archie que soltó un chillido bastante impropio en él, la niña se rio y se giro para ver a Candy que igual que ella había escuchado el chillido un tanto afeminado del enfermo y no podía haber evitado reír, su hermana pequeña parecía haberse hecho admiradora de la rubia, aunque lo mismo le había pasado con Karen de la que preguntaba cuando regresaría al rancho.

—¡Anthony sálvame de estas dos por favor! –pidió Archie cuando lo vio entrar.

—Deberías avergonzarte Archie, Alice solo tiene seis años y Candy es una perfecta enfermera, ¿De que te debería salvar?

—¿Solo seis años? Vamos esta mocosa debe tener por lo menos diez con esa fuerza descomunal que tiene.

Candy sonrió a Archie, gracias a los últimos días de convivencia los primos sabían que Alice tenía una salud más bien frágil, tenía un problema de asma que a veces le causaba verdaderos dolores de cabeza a su hermano y a su padre.

—Me informaron que mañana te podemos sacar del hospital Archie, espero que en el rancho te animes un poco más que aquí en el hospital.

—Yo también lo espero –respondió Archie.

Casi al mediodía los tres tomaron el camino de regresó. La rubia todavía se sentía un poco incomoda con Anthony, a penas cruzaban algunas palabras y casi todas sus conversaciones se daban cuando Alice estaba presente. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la casa Brower no esperaban la escena que les esperaba en la sala.

—¿Quiénes son? –preguntó Alice a su hermano al ver a una anciana, Albert y otros dos—. Anthony…

La niña se asustó al escuchar los chillidos de la mujeres desconocidas al escuchar el nombre, su hermano le hizo una seña y la niña desapareció rumbo a su cuarto, seguramente tendría que jugar hasta que su hermano le explicara que pasaba, se sorprendió cuando al entrar en su cuarto su papá la esperaba.

—Alice necesito explicarte unas cosas, siéntate –le indico.

La niña obedeció mientras se preguntaba porque su papá parecía perdido y que hacía toda esa gente invasora en su casa.

—¡Estas vivo! –la señora Elroy estiro una mano, Anthony igual que antaño se acerco y estrecho la mano de la anciana con una sonrisa.

—Usted no ha cambiado demasiado tía abuela –dijo el rubio quitándose el sombrero—. Y yo apenas he crecido.

La anciana estaba tan emocionada que se la notaba temblar, Candy pensó que igual que a ella estaba a punto de ponerse histérica. Aunque ella había tenido a Terry para cuidarla cuando el viejo dolor de pensar en Anthony la había hecho perder un poco la cabeza, pensó en el castaño y en la ultima vez que se vieron. Apenas cuatro días pero cada uno ella había estado pensando en él, en como llegó al pueblo, en como se hacía cargo del rancho y en como habían hecho el amor cerca de las brazas de la chimenea.

—¡Oh querido estoy tan contenta! –chillo la voz de Eliza lanzándose a los brazos del rubio.

Candy retrocedió un paso sin darse cuenta, de repente se sentía tensa, ahí estaba la familia que le había dado un apellido pero que le había arrebatado más de una vida. La primera vida junto a Anthony, la segunda en el Colegio San Pablo con Terry y la ultima vez cuando había perdido todo trabajo y prestigio como enfermera gracias a la poderosa familia.

—Tú también estas aquí querida prima –dijo Neal dirigiéndose a ella.

De repente todas las miradas se fijaron a ella y como venía siendo costumbre en los últimos días hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente. Salió corriendo como si el propio Lucifer la estuviera persiguiendo.

✩ « ✩

—Él inglés tiene buena mano –dijo Matt observando a Terry trabajar con una yegua que estaba aprendiendo el termino _dócil_ con ayuda del actor.

—Debería tenerla su padre tiene una de las mejores cuadras de caballos en Inglaterra –respondió el otro vaquero que tenía un colorida cabello pelirrojo y respondía al nombre de Declan. Un irlandés de pies a cabeza que había escuchado hablar del duque de Grandchester y su exiliado hijo bastardo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lo sé porque solo acepto trabajar para personas de las que he escuchado hablar. Por eso nunca trabajé para A.B, él solo apareció aquí de repente un día y nadie sabía nada de él, no me dan buena espina los hombres sin pasado.

—Parece que tienes razón, ese rancho los últimos días esta vigilado por hombres armados hasta los dientes, algo malo debe haber –dijo Matt paseando su mirada hasta ver a una agitada rubia acercarse hasta ellos—. Ahí esta la chica del jefe.

Terry que también vio la presencia femenina llamo a Matt para que siguiera trabajando con Calista, el castaño se quito los guantes de piel y se dirigió a la rubia que miraba de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué estas buscando Candy?

—Me escondo –susurro ella mirando el traje de montar del castaño, uno pantalones de color negro, botas, camiseta blanca y chaleco también negro, no usaba sombrero. No era un vaquero y no pretendía serlo por mucho que sus nuevos trabajadores les pareciera extraño que no vistiera igual que todos ellos.

—¿Si? Déjame pensar… dónde podremos conseguirte un árbol.

A ella se le subieron los colores al rostro mientras Terry reía.

—Me temo que te va a ser difícil pecosa, en este desierto hay algo de pasto y si acaso uno que otro arbusto pero arboles no es algo que abunde en esta zona como bien sabes.

Terry sonrió de medio lado pensando en que los Leagan ya habían hecho de las suyas, mejor mostrarse animado o de lo contrario empezaría decirle a la rubia que olvidara todo, regresara con el y mandaran todo al diablo como hacía el en su juventud. Pero el pasado estaría ahí siguiéndolos una y otra vez si no terminaban de una buena vez los asuntos pendientes y en el caso de Candy se trataba de su familia.

—¿Quieres ver a los nuevos caballos? —preguntó él.

—Sí, me gustaría –pronuncio ella. No se molesto cuando el la tomo de la mano y la llevó rumbo a uno de los establos donde estaban cuatro caballos más.

Terry empezó a explicarle sobre cada uno de ellos, como a Galya le gustaba comer terrones de azúcar, como el otro lo había comprado a un hombre que le había pedido un autógrafo y le decía que su esposa estaba enamoradísima de su Hamlet, otro de los animales se mostró de lo más solicito con Candy e insistió para que esta le acariciara lo que la hizo reír.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí pecosa?

—Le pedí a alguien que me llevará, igual que antaño –dijo ella—. Los Leagan están en el rancho y bueno… salí corriendo.

—¿Sí? La primera vez que los vi yo quise hacer lo mismo, esos rostros tan feos siempre me asustaron.

—Eres tu quien los aterraba –dijo ella sonriendo—. Todavía recuerdo el día que le diste un latigazo a Neal. Que gustó ver que lo ponías en su lugar.

—Yo en cambio recuerdo que Albert me contó como se había empeñado en casarse contigo.

—¡No me lo recuerdes! –dijo ella torciendo los ojos—. ¡Por culpa de ese bobo…yo!

Me marché. Recordó y al pensar todo lo que había abandonado un brillo apareció en la mirada esmeralda. Tenía suficiente de los Leagan para lo que le restaba de vida.

—Creo que tengo que regresar y prepararme para la cena, ¿Tú que opinas Terry?

—Espero que te luzcas y me cuentes que sucedió.

Candy asintió y ante la sorpresa del castaño se abrazo a él.

—Gracias por no echarme Terry. Aunque se que lo merezco.

El la estrecho más contra su cuerpo y luego se dispuso a besarla, sus labios acariciaron su cuello y fueron subiendo hasta hundirse en la boca de ella, Candy se sentía mareada, el la besaba con cierta fuerza como si la castigara, pero que bien le sabía el castigo, sus manos masculinas la aprisionaban, la obligaban a ceder. No supo cuanto tiempo la estuvo besando pero para cuando se separo de ella la rubia sintió un anhelo que habría escandalizado a las monjas, quería quedarse con él, nadie le había advertido que el amor era adictivo.

—Te ensillare a Galya para que puedas regresar, ¿No tendrás problemas con ese vestido que estás usando verdad?

—No, soy capaz de montar con vestido.

—Lo imaginaba, te he visto escalar arboles de cuatro metros con toda esa tela encima –Terry rio—. No es necesario que alguien la traiga de regreso –dijo refiriéndose al animal que estaba listo para salir—. Es tuya Candy. La compre para ti, es mi regalo.

¿Regalo de qué? Se preguntaba ella mientras lo veía sacar al animal. A sus ojos Terry era un héroe uno del que se estaba enamorando nuevamente.

_Continuará…_

_✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩_

_¡Hola chicas! _Lo prometido es deuda. estoy empeñada en recuperar el buen ritmo de este fic n_n

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, en lo personal a mi me encantó. Como siempre que escribo de Terry jaja, y ustedes...

¿Que opinan?

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩

**REVIEW - REPLY**

✩ lara here: ¡Hola nena! Je, je y además mi compatriota, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, me alegra que te emocionen los capitulos, el proximo prometo una cena antologica jaja, me alegra que menciones a Alice es un personaje que igual que Karen estoy apreciando mucho a pesar de ser secundarios, es bonito que los tomen en cuenta, en fin, un abrazo amiga mía :)

✩ lupita1797: Hola amiga! Gracias a ti por tu comentario, me alegra que no me abandonaras xD Y en cuanto a sentimientos aclaratorios, ya vendra, ya vendra, jeje. Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido tan conflictivo y enganchador como a mi, un abrazo! :D

✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩ « ✩


End file.
